Song Fic Collection
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: This is just a whole bunch of Song Fics. I listen to a lot of music and most songs remind me of pairings or other things. Mostly Amuto. I may do Rimahiko or Kukau or something. Ratings K-T.
1. Thinking of you

**Hey people! So after some hard thinking and a few cups of tea I have decided that I'll be starting with my song fic collection. Yes, I will be taking requests. But I won't do Japanese songs. I might. But not right now. **

**The song is slanted. Just so you know.**

**Okay so now here's my first song fic for this collection! ( It's kinda a bit sad )**

**( Amu's Pov)

* * *

**

I woke up around midnight. The light from the moon was shining into my room. I sighed and got up quietly so I didn't wake my sleeping husband. Husband……how I wanted to call someone else that.

I walked out onto the balcony and closed the door behind me. I stared up at the big bright moon and began to think.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection_

Ikuto was perfect. Even when he was perverted, he was still perfect. I still remembered the nights we had together and all the memories we shared.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree__  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

I turned back to look at the man in my bed. He was no where close to perfect. He wasn't even great! He was just okay. I looked out at the town and sighed.

_You said move on  
Where do I go?_

When he told me I should move on I really didn't think I could.

_I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

Second best is hardly what I'd call my husband now. But I guess it's what I have to deal with. Tears started to fill my eyes.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

I remember the nights he did stay with me. They were fantastic. And I remember his eyes. Those gorgeous midnight blue orbs that always filled me with such happiness every time I saw them.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best?  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test._

He had said that I could do so much better then him. He told me there were plenty of men out there who would be better then he was. But he was wrong. He was the best. The only one for me. But I did as he asked and tested the waters. I found the man I'm with today. I thought he would have been good for me. I was sadly mistaken.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth_

I always taste his mouth whenever I kiss my husband.

_He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

Every time we have sex I always feel disgusted afterwards. Actually I feel disgusted if he hugs me. But it's worse when we have sex.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...  
_

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go_

How could I let him go? That still haunts me to this day. I should have held onto him and never let him get on that plane.

_Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him so badly. But....I can't....

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

His eyes still haunt my memory. The last time I saw them, they brought me sadness. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

_Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away_

I had dreams were he burst through the door and took me away. Away from everyone and everything. So we could be alone. Together.

_Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay...._

I wish I could stay is with him forever but I knew that wouldn't be possible. He was dead. The plane that was taking him away from me crashed. Now he was even further away from me and I could never see him again.

My husband stirred then sat up.

" Amu honey, come back to bed." He said to me.

" Alright. I'll be right out." I told him.

He fell back on the pillow and a sighed. I knew it was useless thinking of him. But I wish he knew.

" I'm always thinking of you. Ikuto." I whispered then went back inside.

* * *

**Done. What do you think? Sad? Good? Crappy? Please tell me!**

**Reviewers get a homemade sugar cookie! **

**So review please!**


	2. One in a million

**Rawr. So I just couldn't wait to get another chapter up! I love writing and I think I'm making up for my break! And because the chapters are so short I can make a few a day! I might not though. You'll never know when I'm gonna update next!!**

**Anyway so for this song....well it's a good song. Its the only song from the artists thats worthy of being on my ipod. I love it and I always have. Its a great song.**

**Oh and just to note, the song titles are the same as the chapter titles. But I will but that song title and artist at the end if it helps.**

**Onto the song fic!!!

* * *

**

**( Amu's POV) **

_How did I get here?_

I have no idea how it happened but it did.

_I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew_

Just one day I turned around and BAM. I saw him and something changed. I knew I had to be with him. That I loved him.

_That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

He told me he loved me but I took it as a joke. It had to be too good to be true. Right now I was standing on my balcony and staring up at the blue sky.

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

I tried to deny it. Really I did. I thought it couldn't be true. But as time went on I got use to him. Him and his pervertedness.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

Who knew that something so great could happen. I felt great but I just couldn't tell him yet.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million_

He's one in a thousand. No, one in a million. I never realized how great he was before. Man was I dumb. I sighed and decided to take a walk.

It was a nice day out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was just blue. Light blue.

" MAMA I'M GOING OUT FOR A WALK!" I called.

She either didn't hear me or didn't care because she was too wrapped up un Ami's singing. I wrote her a note just in case then left the house. The park was a good idea. I wandered in that direction and looked at the sky.

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

I always thought I'd be in love with Tadase. Or Kukai. Or even Kairi. But nope. I'm in love with the baka hentai neko-mimi cosplay otoko. But before I had totally given up on love. When Tadase rejected me and went for Sayaa I decided to give up on love.

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

I was always clumsy so when I fell backwards it wasn't a surprise. What surprised me was that someone caught me. And at that moment when I turned around I knew I was in love with Ikuto.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

He always made me laugh about weird things and he always called me strange names. Like I was his light at the end of the dark tunnel or a diamond in the rough. I always wanted to tell him that he was those things to me, but I never manged to get enough courage.

_When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch_

Whenever I get mad at him for being perverted or something he pulls me into a hug and apologizes. I love the feel of his skin. It was soft. Like velvet.

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

I've never been happier in my entire life then when I'm with him. And he's happy too. I can tell. His eyes seem to sparkle a bit.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

I wished I could tell him but I'm too scared. And apparently I'm still dumb because walking when you're staring up at the sky isn't a great combo. So guess what? I tripped.

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

Two arms wrapped around my back and I held onto someone's shirt. I gazed up and looked into the midnight blue eyes I loved.

" You've really got to watch where you're going." Ikuto said.

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

I don't know what it was that possessed me to do this but I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. I could tell he was shocked but my eyes were closed so I couldn't see his expression. I pulled away and opened my eyes.

" If that's what I get for saving you from falling on your face, I'll do it more often." Ikuto laughed.

" I love you." I told him.

There, I finally said it.

He looked stunned for a second then smiled.

" Good. ' Cause I love you too." Ikuto stated and pulled me into another kiss.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

" You're my one in a million Ikuto." I breathed.

Ikuto smiled and nuzzled against my neck. This was the happiest day of my life.

" I love you Amu." He muttered.

I smiled and gave him a tight hug.

_You're one in a million

* * *

_

**Done. And I'm actually liking this one. It's better then Ikuto being dead. Yeah and sorry bout that. I was just in a depressive mood. It happens. I'm a drama romance writer. I haven't done much drama lately. **

**Anyway so if you don't know, this song is called One in a million by Hannah Montana. **

**It is THE only song I really like by her. Really, it is. It's the only Hannah Montana song on my ipod. I have The Climb but apparenly that counts as a Miley Cyrus Song. **

**Oh and I must add something. For those of you who'd like to request songs, I should have said this before, I won't do requests of songs I hate because I listen to the song on repeat while I'm writing. Lets start the list shall we.**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne ( I hate that song so much that I feel like it burns my ears every time I hear it.**

**Anything Country.....not a country fan....**

**No rap.....rap just isn't my thing...... Plus it's hard to write with rap....**

**And Poker Face by Lady Gaga. **

**I don't hate much. Really. Girlfriend burns my ears and Poker Face annoys the crap outta me. It just does. So either then those two songs and country songs ( Taylor Swift and Carri Underwood are okay though. Love song is amasing as well as Before he cheats ) and rap songs....we're all good!**

**So review and send in a request. I have too much music and I don't like going through all of it to find inspiration. **


	3. Fantasy

*** yawn* So it's 1:00 on a Friday and I just woke up half an hour ago. Don't I have school you may ask. Why yes I do. But I can't go 'cause I have the flu!**

**Anyway aside from that, thanks to those who reviewed and even bigger thanks to those who requested a song. Yes this one will be a request.**

**And te lucky winner is.......* drumroll*........iSnowX3 ! You gave me two requests but since I said at the beginning of chapter 1 I wasn't doing Japanese right away I decided to do Fantasy!**

**I was gonna do the song eventually anyway but now I have a reason to do it sooner.**

**Mikan-citrus fruits, I love 4ever so I'll do that next! However.....Panic! at the disco is rather odd. I never thought someone would request them. I can't really think of a storyline with that song. Sorry. I might eventually though. **

**AnGeLXLoVe, Like I said in the reply, I don't have the right inspiration at the moment. I will do it but not right away.**

**Ai Aika...the song is kinda screamo.....I wasn't expecting it and I hade my volume up......so....yeah....anyway I do like the song though but again, I don't have the right inspriation. **

**Okay so with that said, onto the story!!**

**( Ikuto's POV ) ( I like doing POVs on song fics. It's easier )

* * *

**

So right now I was on the roof of Amu's house flipping through a book. YOU'RE READING? you may scream. But let me explain. This book is special. Yep, it's Amu's diary. I know it's wrong to take things but I'm the thieving cat. Since she called me that the other day I decided to actually steal something of hers. I saw her diary and the idea popped into my head.

But I gotta say, this is the biggest diary I've ever seen. She's had it before she even came her. It seems like she's written in it every night.

I flipped through some pages and got to more recent then began to read. **( Underlined and slanted is the diary )**

_Saturday July 10th. 1:00am_

_I had that same dream again. The one with Ikuto and I. Not that I really mind it though. I guess it's more like a fantasy I have. To be with him. And have these things happen. But I don't think he would ever take me places or have romantic dinners with me....and I really don't think he'd sleep with me....though that's one of my more common fantasies. I mean, I am 18 now. But I am tired so I think I'll go back to bed._

_Himamori Amu._

I closed the book and set it down beside me. I lay down and stared up at the sky.

_It's you and me  
Let me play the lead role  
In your wildest dreams  
So baby tell me what's your fantasy  
Matter of fact just kick back I'll  
Show you things you'll never believe(never believe) _

I'd do whatever she wanted. As long as I was the one she was having fantasies about then I'd do whatever I could to make fantasies things come true. Since my step-father got thrown in prison for life I now ran Easter. Actually I was the owner of Easter. That little kid was forced to go live at an orphanage. But my director ran things mostly and knew not to bother me.

_I'm talking bout  
Candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
There is nothing what I wouldn't give her  
If she was my girl _

I'd do whatever she wanted. Candle light dinners. Going anywhere in the world she wanted. But the thing is, she wasn't mine. At the moment she wasn't any one's. She had been The Kiddy Kings but he moved on to someone else. It crushed her I know it did, but she never showed it.

_She's never seen a winner  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you never believe  
What's your fantasy? _

Out of all the guys she's dated, and there's been a few, I've all deemed them losers. One wasn't so bad but then I found out he was a loser too because he tried to rape her. I kicked the crap outta that guy.

I picked up the diary again and flipped through some pages. It seemed like she had been having dreams of me for years now. Lots of dreams. She even wrote one of her dreams down. That one made my cheeks turn a bit pink. Did she really want to do those thing with me?

_Let me be your Fantasy  
I know you dream of me  
Every time you fall asleep  
I can be your Fantasy  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream _

I smirked a bit. She was dreaming of me. That was something I could tease her about! My smirk faded and I began to think again.

_It's you and me__  
Riding round the city on a shopping spree  
I can only imagine what you do to me  
Baby come back let me show you things you'll never believe_

I could take her shopping anywhere she wanted. I wouldn't mind. She'd probably give me a reward actually.

_I'm talking bout  
Candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
There's nothing what I wouldn't give her  
If she was my girl  
She's never seen a winner  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you never believe _

I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to be mine. It was true that I had dreams about her every night.

_Let me be your Fantasy  
I know you dream of me ( I know )  
Every time you fall asleep  
Fantasy (I can be your fantasy)  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream ( just close your eyes and dream just dream on me just just ...) _

I heard her door open and I know she was going for her diary. She had been out late tonight. I think she was at a party with her friends.

_I'm talking bout  
Candle light dinners  
Trips around the world  
There's nothing what I wouldn't give her ( There's nothing what I wouldn't give her)  
If she was my girl__  
She's never seen a winner (She's never seen a winner)  
Take a second and dream  
I'll show you things you never believe_

I heard her frantically search for her diary. Usually I would swoop in by now and show her I had it. But at the moment I was fantasizing about me and her.

_Let me be your Fantasy (I know you dream of me)  
I know you dream of me  
Every time you fall asleep (Every time you fall in sleep)  
Fantasy ( I can be your fantasy yeah)  
And when you think of me ( ohh noo )  
Just close your eyes and dream_

" Where is it!" She cried frantically

I chuckled lightly. The balcony door opened and she went to the edge.

" IKUTO!" She yelled.

I held back a laugh so she wouldn't notice me.

_Let me be your Fantasy ( Trips around the world )  
I know you dream of me ( If she was my girl )  
Every time you fall asleep  
Fantasy  
(I'll show you things you never believe)_

She stormed back inside, slamming the door behind her. I decided now was the time to give her the diary back. I jumped down from me place and opened the glass sliding door.

_Let me be your Fantasy  
I know you dream of me  
Every time you fall asleep  
Fantasy  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream _

" You called." I said bordly, waving the diary around.

" Give me back my diary." She demanded.

" No." I stated.

She growled and came at me. I dodged her easily and opened her diary.

" Tonight I had another dream. It was about Ikuto. I think if I write it out I might nit have the dream anymore. Okay so here it goes..." I started.

Amu froze in horror and looked at me.

" Don't you dare." She warned.

I smirked and cleared my throat.

" Well I don't know the beginning but there he is, in my bed. Beckoning to me with that sexy smirk of his. I come over to him and our lips meet in a fiery passion. He beings to undress me and I undress him. I run my hands down his gorgeously muscled chest...." I said.

Just then I was knocked down and the diary flew out of my hands. Amu was pinning my hands to the ground and glaring at me.

" How could you steal me diary and READ IT!" She shouted.

Good thing her parents weren't home.

" You called me the thieving cat. I don't like being called that. So I stole something." I said.

She was stronger then she looked actually.

" How mu did you read?" She demanded.

" Only parts about me." I said lightly.

She gasped and released me. Amu picked up her diary and held it close to her.

" So you have fantasies about us do you?" I asked, standing up lightly.

She just looked at me then nodded. I smiled and walked over to her and wrapped her into my arms.

" I do too." I muttered.

Her head snapped up and looked into my eyes. I wasn't smirking, I was smiling. She smiled back then yawned.

" Tired?" I inquired.

" Yeah." Amu yawned again.

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. With one hand I pulled the covers back and plopped her in.

" I'm still in my clothes." Amu murmured.

" Would you like me to undress you?" I teased.

She smacked her arm and turned away from me. I laughed then began to leave.

" Wait!" I turned around and saw her sitting up.

" Stay with me?" She asked.

I nodded and then crawled into bed with her.

_Let me be your Fantasy ( I can be your fantasy )  
I know you dream of me ( I know you dream )  
Every time you fall asleep ( Every time you fall )  
Fantasy ( I know )  
And when you think of me  
Just close your eyes and dream ( dream dream )_

" I love you Amu." I said.

" I love you too." Amu whispered.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead then she feel asleep. I watched her for a while then closed my eyes and dreamed about our future together.

* * *

**So how'd I do? Did you like it iSnowX3 ? Did anyone like it? I hope so! I like it! I'm still taking more requests! So request away!**

**Oh and if you're curious. This song is Fantasy by Danny Fernandes**

**Anyway, Review! Please!**


	4. 4ever

**I'm on a role!! Woot! Hurray!**

**Okay so now talking about this chapter. Well....Mikan-citrus fruits requested it. It's a great song. I'm going to do another song by the same artist eventually but not at the moment. **

**Anyway this will be Kutau. Hope you don't mind Mikan. That's the inspriation I had. I don't find this song really fitting Amu all too much. When I was listening to it last night, watching She's the man, I just thought of Utau. **

**So anyway onto the chapter.

* * *

**

**( Utau's POV) **

We were at a party. My brother was there with Amu. I had long given up on him. Now I set my sights for someones else. And speaking of him, here he comes.

" Hey idol. We need a rematch on that ramen eating contest!" He exclaimed.

I shook my head and stood up.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

" I've got a better plan." I told him.

He frowned slightly then smiled again.

" What're we gonna do?" He asked.

" You'll see." I said.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest_

I could tell he was picturing different things we could do and how he could win. I've beaten many people and different things so I doubt he'll win. People watched us and began to whisper.

_Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

I dragged him out of the party and we began to walk towards the amusement park.

" An amusement park?" He asked.

" Most rides without throwing up. We're eating first." I told him.

" Bring it!" He challenged.

We go there and ate the same amount of food.

" Roller Coaster. Lets go." I said.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

I knew he liked me. And I liked him. But this was a way of showing if he was really worthy of my time. We made it to the roller coaster and got on. Not many people were there so we didn't have to wait.

We rode for hours and neither of us threw up. I smirked and pulled him away.

" Where to now?" He inquired.

" Cliff jumping." I exclaimed.

It was night and rather dangerous to cliff jump at night. But I didn't care.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

I was really hoping he would make a move on me. But this was much more fun.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

We made it to the cliff and I stopped at the edge. It was extremely high up. I looked at him and he showed no fear.

" This a challenge?" He laughed.

" Nope. Just fun." I told him.

And with that I took dropped my purse and he dropped his phone then I took his hand and we jumped.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

The we landed on the water and resurfaced a few seconds later, laughing.

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on_

Just for now I'd like to pretend he was mine. I was leaving in the morning to go to America. I wouldn't be back for a while.

I swam up to him and pressed my lips to his firmly.

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

I pulled away and smirked at him. He looked surprised and tried to kiss me again. I ducked out of the way and laughed.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

We swam around for a while and he finally caught me. His lips crashed onto mine in an instant and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I could tread water with my legs.

" I want to be with you." I told him when I broke apart from him.

" I wanted to show you all the things we could do together." I added.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

" Spend the night with me?" I asked.

He looked shocked, knowing what I wanted. But he nodded all the same. We swam back to the shore and hiked up to the top to grab our things.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

It was the best night of my life. I lay beside him, the blankets covering our bodies. I wanted this night to last forever.

* * *

**So? Was it good? This was my first Kutau.....so I'm not too sure about it.....anyway, review please and thanks! Requests are always welcome!**

**This song is called 4ever by The Veronicas.**


	5. Take My Hand

***yawn* I'm tired. And bored. So I've decided to write another chapter!! And you know, I love reviews but I'm not writing this for the reviews. I'm writing it because writing is a hobby of mine. And I'm very passionate about my writing. **

**Anyway, moving on.**

**I have a blister half the size of my thumb on the bottom of my foot. It doesn't hurt but still......**

**Anyway I saw UP! It was funny! I'm so owning it when it comes out. **

**OKay so about this song. It was not a request. This is my choice. I'll do more requests when I get the right inspiration. But I gotta say, I'll probably be doing the ones xxxUtauloverxxx requested. Hers struck my inspriation cord. Which is great. Eventually I'll try to get around to all the requests. But I also have some I want to do. Like this one!**

**Ooo and when I was on my walk last night I got two new ideas. Both Amuto. I'm really wanting to do a Rimahiko. It'll be my first one. And since, apparently, I didn't do so bad on my Kutau, I wanna try a Rimahiko.**

**So if anyone could give me a song that fits Rimahiko, that'd be fantastic. I was thinking about two songs. But then I thought they might be better for Amuto. Though I may still do one of them. But I need my friends to help. **

**This A/N got too long. Sorry. Now onto the Song.

* * *

**

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_Hey Hey  
Hey Hey_

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them_

It was night and I was watching my little strawberry cleanse the 20th X-egg. I could see she was beat. She slumped down when the last one was gone and looked up at the night.

" So many people with lost dreams...." I heard her say.

I decided to go see her. I wasn't going to leave her alone. I walked over to her and picked her up.

" I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" She asked.

" I saw you fighting. Sorry I couldn't help." I said to her.

She didn't say anything. I sighed.

" Amu I love you." I said.

She looked up at me then shook her head.

" No you don't. You're just tease-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

She was shocked, I could tell. But the shock went away and she kissed back.

" I love you too." She told me.

_I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this_

Tadase once told me that even if I got with her, we'd never make it. That little green haired kid with the glasses agreed. But I don't care. I know we'll make it.

_(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't_

" Come on." I said and extended my hand.

_Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

She grabbed my hand and I began to take her around. I wanted to show her my world. The quiet part. The calm part. The part where I'm free.

Now we were in the middle of the park walk way. There were a few people there but it didn't matter.

_The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement_

I pull her down and we land on our backs. I kissed her again and people stared.

_If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't_

She held me close and looked at the stars.

" It's beautiful." She said.

" Not in comparison to you." I said.

She blushed and I smiled.

_Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

_Hey Hey  
Hey Hey_

We got up and she still had my hand. Then a figure stopped in front of us.

" TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tadase screamed.

I looked down at her and she looked away. I released her hand and began to walk away.

" IKUTO WAIT!" She called.

I just ignored her. I made my way to the city and walked down the street. Not caring were I was going. I ended up in an ally.

_The raindrops_

It began to rain. And something else happened.

_The tears keep falling_

I was crying. I have never cried. This was a first. Suddenly my phone beeped. It was a text message. Just then two men came up to me.

" Aw look at the little sissy boy crying." One said.

" Hey let's give him something to cry about." The other one stated.

We ended up fighting and I got them to leave. But they had gotten me good. I slumped on the ground and the blood trailed down from my side. They only cut me but I was tired. Just then I heard footsteps then a gasp.

My head was down so I couldn't see. I was blacking out. A hand lifted my face up.

_I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's going to guide me_

It was Amu. She was there. The darkness disappeared from my eyes. But I couldn't handle that.

" Go away." I said.

She shook her head and looked at my wound.

" You're coming to my place." She stated.

_And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home_

She grabbed my hand and helped me up.

" Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" I asked.

" I dumped him. I've been planning to do that for a while." Amu replied.

I smiled lightly and my wound stopped hurting. This girl....she seemed to have a healing effect. Even if I was still bleeding.

_Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

I held onto her hand tighter and pulled her in a different direction.

" Ikuto? Where are you taking me?" She asked.

" You'll see." I said.

We walked for a while before we made it to the bridge. There was a lake underneath it that was extremely deep.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" Jumping." I stated.

She looked at me with horror.

" WHY!" She asked.

" Cause I want to do this. Will you do this with me?" I asked.

There were two ways to show that she really wanted to be with me. One, jumping off the bridge. Or two, Convincing me not to.

I was standing on the edge waiting.

_Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die (Love will never die)_

I extended my hand.

" Take my hand." I said.

She nodded and I pulled her up.

" Ready?" I questioned.

She nodded and we jumped.

_Take my hand tonight  
One last time

* * *

_

**No they didn't die. But I felt like ending it there. **

**Okay there are reasons for me doing this song.**

**The main reason, I dubbed it the Amuto song. Why? Because it was THE FIRST Amuto AMV I ever found. Sadly Youtube took it off. But I fell in love with the song and I dubbed it the Amuto song.**

**That's just my opinion though.**

**Hm, I could have done better with it but I like it. **

**Anyway review please!**

**Requests are always welcome.**

**Oh and I need a song for Rimahiko. Help! Anyone?**

**Do you think Tonight by the Jonas Brothers would work? Or Maybe Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. I wanna know. Help me please! I wanna do a Rimahiko sooooo bad!**

**Oh and the song is Take my hand by Simple Plan.**


	6. Crush

**OMG!! This is amazing. Today is amazing. Wanna know why?**

**Well even if you don't I'm gonna tell you anyway. So I am writing this chapter, IN CLASS! Under my teacher's directions. See I'm done English now. For any of you who were reading my sequel you should know I was writing a book. Well I'm done my magical book. That was my final assignment. So WOOT! But I'm taking a mock exam tomorrow and then the real English exam on Tuesday. **

**And another WOOT! I'm going away for the weekend. Not all that far away but still. I'm going to a birthday party. It's gonna be awesome! Gah I can't wait. The weekend doesn't come soon enough.**

**Okay so I must say. ODESSA! THANKS SO MUCH! NOW I CAN DO A RIMAHIKO FIC!!!...But I need to brainstorm yours.**

**I am very happy. I get to do one know! It' awesome! …..and now that I'm thinking about it I could do another song. Of course I could do it for Amuto as well but I don't want just Amuto. Besides, Rimahiko is just so CUTE! So I'm going to use it for Rimahiko**

**Anyway, onto the chapter****( Nagihiko's POV )**

* * *

" I don't see why Tadase couldn't have called me." She said on the other line.

" Sorry Rima-chan. He asked me to call you." I replied.

" Whatever. See you tomorrow then." She snapped and hung up.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time_

When I closed the phone….something happened. I don't know what it was.

_Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush_

It was like a rush. But of what. Then it hit me. I love her.

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

She didn't like me. I think I'd would be too much for me if she did. I would be ecstatic, for sure. But….I don't know. She couldn't like me. We had been getting better. Just I think today she was annoyed I disturbed her. Or that Tadase gave me her phone number.

No…I couldn't love Rima.

She would kill me if I did.

I don't love her…..do I?

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

….I'm running from the truth I suppose. I know I love her. I….I just….I don't know.

I only really think about her. I dream of her. Always. The way she smiles of laughs. I can't take my eyes off her.

That's it! I've had it! I need to know. I have to see her. Now. I got off my bed and left the house. My mother was busy so I wouldn't be noticed.

I began to walk to her house. Thinking,

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?_

I wondered if she did like me. And if she did, did she think about us. Together? We could be great together I think. Did she think so too?

_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

I stopped. I think I was going crazy. Or maybe I was just in love. Ah, what's the difference.

But then again. It's just a crush. I've had them before….man that was uncomfortable what I was a girl….What makes me so sure that we'll last? ….I know we will. Somehow I just know it.

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?_

I wondered if she really did like me and was just holding back. I did. I've really known I've liked her for a while.

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

I've tried to walk away from it. But crushes don't go away that easily.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more_

We hang out. Amu is there too. But she has now deemed me her friend. Not a close one, and still her rival for the best friend spot for Amu. Really I thought she could have two bet friends. But whatever. Rima was adorable when she was jealous.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_

I think, if we took the chance, we could be together. Forever. I was truly, madly and deeply in love with her.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

I hope she feels the same way. This will be overly embarrassing if she doesn't.

_(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know_

I've got to know. I just have to.

….OH MY GOD I'M AT HER HOUSE!!

Man I don't know if I can do this. No, I can do this.

I knocked on her window and she opened it.

" What are you doing here?" She asked.

I breathed in.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?_

" What do you think about me. Do you like me?" I inquired.

She gave me a weird look.

_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

" I'm crazy about you……I really don't think it's another crush." I blushed.

Rima looked wide-eyed at me.

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?_

" Do you maybe like me that way too? Are you just holding back you're feelings?" I asked.

She said nothing.

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_

_Going away  
Going away_

" I've tried to make it go away, thinking you didn't like me. Thinking it would be for the best. But it doesn't work. I'm ….I love you." I said a little bit loudly.

Again she said nothing. I was getting worried. Ah great, she probably doesn't like me and now she thinks I'm more of a weirdo.

" Sorry." I mumbled and turned around.

I began to walk away when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to see Rima standing behind me, clutching my hand.

" Rima?" I asked.

" I like you that way too." She muttered.

I smiled. No not smiled, beamed with utter happiness. I lent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She jumped back and looked at me in shock.

" Too far too fast?" I questioned.

She shook her head and stood on her tiptoes to reach my face.

" It just surprised me." She said then pressed her lips to mine.

I was right about it not just being another crush. We stayed together until we graduated. Then I proposed. She accepted and later we were married.

Now, years later, we have two adorable kids. A son named Raku and a daughter named Nadeshiko.

* * *

……**Does it suck? Badly? OMG I THINK THIS IS BAD! *cries in emo corner.***

**Ikuto: Doesn't look like she's going to be back anytime soon. Oh look a script on what she was going to say.**

**Amu: Ikuto, that's not a script.**

**Ikuto: What is it then?**

**Amu: Her writing........**

**Ikuto: * reads* .........O_O**

**Amu: * Blushes***

**Ikuto: * Smirk* Didn't know you were so….aggressive Amu-Koi.**

**Amu: S-Shut up.**

**Zero: I actually have her script.**

**Ikuto: Well then you read it.**

**Zero: Fine…..The song was Crush by David Archuleta. Small-can says that this song could be used for Amuto and probably would be better for Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Everything is better Amuto.**

**Zero: *sigh* I'm done. *leaves***

**Amu: Great job Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: What? **

**Amu: Okay someone else needs to do it……**

**Mitsukuni: I'LL DO IT!! ^^**

**Takashi: …..**

**Mitsukuni: Small-chan would like to thank everyone for reviewing and also request are still welcome. She forgot her request book at home today and that's why she did this song….though she could have just looked on the reviews….Oh well!^^ Anyway so she wants you all to have a piece of cake! YAY! **

**Takashi: ….The cake is for the reviewers. Not for you….**

**Mitsukuni: *cries in corner***

**Amu: Okay! Well please review and now we're going to have to try and get small-chan out of the corner. **


	7. Malchik Gay

***Fangasm* *faints***

**Ikuto: What's up with her?**

**Amu: Nothing.**

**Ikuto: Aw come on I wanna know. *pouts***

**Amu: *blush* F-Fine. She's been watching yaoi videos on Youtube.**

**Ikuto: What's yaoi?**

**Zero: It means gay. Like two gay guys kissing and such. Baka.**

**Ikuto: I knew that!**

**Zero: Sure you did.**

**Ikuto: Shut it bloodsucker.**

**Zero: Make me!**

**Ikuto: *growl***

**Amu & Yuuki: Knock it off both of you!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* fine. But I'd like to know the pairings for the yaoi vids she's been watching.**

**Yuuki: *blush***

**Amu:* blush* I-I don't think you'd like to know.....**

**Zero: I wanna know too. So tell us.**

**Amu: Well.....it's......**

**Rima: It's Zeruto.**

**Amu: * Blushes deeper* RIMA!**

**Rima: Well you were taking too long.**

**Ikuto & Zero: What's Zeruto?**

**Amu: It's.....you two.....together...**

**Ikuto & Zero:........O_O.......*move away from each other***

**Yuuki: Small-chan is still on the floor.....**

***stands up* I'm all good now! Hey....what are you doing here! Get lost Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: That's mean!**

**You deserve it! Incest is wrong.**

**Hikaru: But I thought you liked me and my brother together.**

**I do! But that's twincest. Not as bad!**

**Hikaru: I will never understand you * leaves***

**Ugh everyone leaves me. And speaking of leaving....**

**Yuuki: Fine! I'm gone! * leaves***

**Yay! **

**Ikuto: Okay let me get this straight. You like yaoi-**

**I like Zeruto yaoi the best! It's HOT!**

**Ikuto:......ignoring that.......But anyway so you're fine with that. You hate incest but you LOVE twincest. Mainly yaoi twincest. What about.....ah I forget the name for gay girls....**

**Yuri. And yes I don't mind Yuri either.**

**Ikuto: Okay. That's weird. You also like regular pairings such as Amu and I.**

**WOOOT! AMUTO 4EVER!**

**Ikuto: You say that. But you also want me to be with I GUY whom I hate.**

**Zero: Likewise. You like Yuuki and I together but you want Ikuto and I to be together. We aren't even from the same ANIME!**

**I know. But I can't help it! You're both so hot! And you both look really hot in white shirts!**

**Tadase: Hey Small-chan didn't you have severe writer's block?**

**......*goes into emo corner***

**Ikuto: Ah great! She was just getting her writing streak back! Thanks for ruining it Tada-gay.**

**Tadase: I'M SORRY! *runs off crying and falls off a cliff***

**Amu: O_O TADASE-KUN JUST DIED!**

**Ikuto: Damn. I wanted to kill him so badly.**

**Amu: You're horrible.**

**Ikuto: But you love me anyways.**

**Okay I'm alright. Oh and yes I did have writers block. But it's going away.....slowly.........I just mainly felt like writing this out. It was fun!**

**Zero: What about the story?**

**Yeah I'll write that. No promises it'll be any good though.......**

**Ikuto: Amuto?**

**Yes. **

**Ikuto: Then start writing woman!**

***smacks* Don't say that. EVER again.**

**Ikuto: Gomen........**

**Okay so now I think I'm ready to write this.....but I got an annonomus review. And me being me I like to reply.**

**MW: OMFG! *flyingtacklehug* I haven't heard from you in a while! I missed you! But omg I'm glad you're here now! You really need to get an account.....but anyway yayz! I listened to the David Archuleta song....not a lot of inspiration for it. But if I listen to it some more I can get some inspiration. I hope!**

**Okay so that's that.**

**Now I'd just like to say something. Bear through this. It'll be kinda one-sided Tadamu at the beginning. I got this idea randomly when I was hyper and I decided I didn't need to make it FANTASTIC! i just had to write it. BUT it will be Amuto. At the end. Promise. **

**Okay so here it....is......

* * *

**

**( Amu's POV)**

I sighed as I sat down on the grass underneath the tree. I watched as my prince strolled alongside his loved one.

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay_

I JUST found out recently that he loved this.....god I don't even remember the name of the person....hm let me think.......Oh I know! His name is Sora.

Yes I found out that MY prince is gay. I sigh yet again.

_Handsome  
Tender  
Soft_

He was soooo handsome and his skin was soft. I would occasionally brush up against him just to feel his skin.

_Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"_

It seemed to me that every time he looked at me, he'd look right through me. Sometimes I think he was thinking " there's no way I'd be with her."

_I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on_

I've people my feelings but they've told me it's a lost cause. But I try to keep dreaming and believing that someday he will forget about Sora and come be with me.

_And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen_

Every time I see him, like right now for instance, I just want to pull him to me. It's like I crave him. Day in and day out I crave him. But he leaves me for Sora no matter what.

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay_

I could be everything he needed and more! I want him to be mine and to stay with me! But I know he never will.......

_Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
__can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

He knows how I feel. That's the worse part. He's apologized to me many times saying things like " It's not you're fault." or " We might have been together if you asked me sooner. I didn't realize I loved guys back when we were younger."

_Malchik gay_

Gay Boy is what everyone calls him. He IS gay but I defend him anyway, in hopes that'll spring an attraction to me in him. So far, nothing.

_Choking  
__Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come inclose_

I saw Sora kiss him. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I shook my head and held back the emotions. I looked up longingly. I wanted Tadase to hold my hand like he holds Sora's.

_I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless_

They sat down on a bench in my view and Sora wrapped an arm around Tadase's waist. I longed for Tadase to hold me like that. They kissed again and my dreams started to fade. I think I'm slowly coming back into reality.

I wanted to be the object or his passion but I knew it was hopeless.

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

I couldn't bear watching them any more so I closed my eyes. I was leaning against a tree. I began to think.

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be__  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

I know I could be all that Tadase needed. But I wasn't. I knew that. I probably never will be. Then I remembered my biggest problem when I was younger. I could never decide between Tadase, my prince or Ikuto, the mysterious ( and sexy ) black cat. Even now I'm not very sure. But now I know. It seems fate has made up it's mind for me.

_Malchik gay,  
malchik gay,  
malchik gay  
Malchik,  
malchik  
Malchik gay_

" Goodbye Tadase." I whispered.

I noticed Ikuto in the tree across the path. He was asleep. I ran over there and smiled.

" IKUTO!" I shouted, causing some people to look at me.

His eyes snapped open and he fell off the tree. Thankfully he landed on his feet.

" Amu?" He questioned, rubbing the sleep put of his eyes.

I smiled and walked closer. I pulled him to me and pressed his lips to my own. He was shocked at first but then he smirked and kissed me back. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When we broke apart we were both gasping for air.

" I love you." I breathed.

" Too you long enough." He said.

I smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Ikuto: What's so funny?**

**Oh nothing. Just the name I decided to give Tadase's boyfriend.**

**Ikuto: Sora? What's so funny about that.**

**'Cause he's a really GAY kingdom hearts character! He may be the main character, but I still hate him. **

**Sora: Ouch.**

**Go away.**

**Sora: Fine * leaves***

**Haha yay! but anyway the song was called Malchik gay by t.A.t.U**

**I love the band and yeah! I know this wasn't that great but I'm trying to get my writng muse back.....wow....think about how it would be if I was still writing my sequel! That'd be bad if my chapters sucked...**

**Anyway so review please! You can say it was horrible if you like. It'll make my muse come back slower but hey, do whatever. **

**Oh and Malchik Gay does mean Gay Boy in Russian. **

**I know it was short but whatever. My muse is gone.  
**


	8. Obsession

**Amu: Where is she? Is she making us do this again!? **

**Ikuto: Small-chan is just a little upset right now.**

**Amu: Why NOW!?**

**Ikuto: Michael Jackson died.**

**Amu:.....Really?!**

**Ikuto: Yep.**

**Amu: Oh......**

**Ikuto: Yep. She left a note. It says Lynya -her character- will be running this.**

**Amu: Didn't I use that name?**

**Lynya: Yeah, and my charas. AND my hair and eye color.**

**Amu: Oh. I'm sorry.**

**Lynya: Whatever. Anyway hello everyone. Yes Small-chan is upset right now but she will be writing.**

**Ikuto: Hm you ARE really hot.**

**Lynya:...........*punches Ikuto in the stomach***

**Ikuto: OW!**

**Lynya: Serves you right. **

**Amu: Where IS Small-chan.**

**Lynya: In the corner *points***

**Amu: Oh......**

**Lynya: Yes well The King Of Pop is dead. People made fun of him for years and such. She thinks that he was a musical genius. So yeah, she's a bit depressed.**

**Nagihiko: I'll go cheer here up.**

**Lynya: You won't work. But I know what two guys will. *grabs Zero***

**Zero: What.**

**Lynya: I need you to go over there to where Small-chan is with Ikuto and do some Zeruto stuff.**

**Zero: Like what?**

**Lynya: I don't know! Make out with him or something.**

**Ikuto & Zero: WHAT? NO WAY!**

**Lynya: Well then she's never going to feel better.**

**Ikuto: Fine. No bitting me.**

**Zero: Like I'd even want to.**

*** Ikuto and Zero go over to Small-chan and start making out***

**ALRIGHT! WOOT! ZERUTO! Keep it coming. Taking off your shirts will help. :D**

**Anyway I am okay now. Yes I am still upset but I have been blasting my favorite songs by MJ in my ear for an hour so I'm alright. Now for the chapter.**

**Warning. This song has a LOT of repetition. It's technoish....i guess. It's an awesome song. Go look it up while reading this. The song is Obsession by InnerPartySystem.

* * *

**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_All of my love_

Yes I loved her. And I knew it. I told her but she didn't believe me. So right now I was in the park watching her hang out with the kiddy king.

_What keeps the pressure building?  
What takes your breath away?_

I've always wondered what she saw in Tadase. What I couldn't give her.

_What do I have to do to make you  
Want to fall in love with me?  
Fall in love with me_

I would do ANYTHING for her to be with me. Hell I'd kill someone if it meant I could have her. What did I have to do to make her fall for me?

_I want you to notice,  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that,  
Feel that deeper side of you_

I watch he with the Kiddy King still. Doesn't she know what she's missing? She's missing out on someone like me. Not that I think all that highly of myself, I just know I'm better then the gay king.

_I want you to notice  
All of my love  
What you've been missing  
All of my love  
I want you to feel that,  
All of my love  
Feel that deeper side of you_

What could I do to show her? I wondered if she really did love me. Somewhere deep down I'm sure she did. I wanted her to embrace that deeper side of her.

_All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love_

All of my love would be given to her. No matter what.

_What is your satisfaction?  
I'll give you all you need_

Whatever she needed, I could get her. Now that Easter has been defeated I owned the company. I was rarely there, but hey, I was still rich.

_What do I have to do to make you  
Want to fall in love with me?  
Fall in love with me_

It's KILLING me. I NEED to know what I have to do.

_I want you to notice,  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that,  
Feel that deeper side of you_

She needs to feel that deeper side. It's driving me crazy! Just sitting here watching her and the kiddy king.....hey where'd he go. She was by herself now. Walking away. I could see a blonde haired boy off in the distance with.....it looked like another guy......

_All of my love  
I want you to notice  
All of my love  
What you've been missing  
All of my love  
I want you to feel that  
All of my love  
Feel that deeper side of you_

_All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love  
All of my love_

I hopped out of the tree and began following her. She walked past a store that sold jewelry. I saw her gazing at something in the window. She sighed and moved on. I looked at what she had been looking at. It was a cross that looked just like mine, except this one had blue and pink gemstones in it.

I shrugged and ran inside, quickly buying the item, then rushing out.

_I want you to notice  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
feel that deeper side of you_

She was looking at the flower shop now. Roses. When she walked away I bought her a dozen roses. We were almost back at her place. I stopped off quickly and got some chocolates then took a quicker way to her house. Yoru chara-changed with me and I jumped onto her balcony.

And of course, the door was unlocked. I gulped. I knew I couldn't give her these to her face.

_I want you to notice  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
feel that deeper side of you_

I snuck in a laid the items out on the bed. I went to her desk and wrote her a note. It went something like this,

' Dear Amu,

I want you to notice, what you've been missing. I believe you may have some feelings for me and I hope you do. I'll come back later tonight to see what you say.

Just remember this, Never before had I been interested in a girl. You're the first. When I don't see you I go crazy. You're like an obsession to me.

~ Ikuto.'

I put the note on her bed along with the gifts and jumped out.

Okay so it wasn't the best confession in the world and that last part with the obsession part may have been unnecessary to write, but hell, I was being honest. I hid in the park and awaited the night to come.

**( Amu's POV )**

Man today had been a long day. I set Tadase-kun up with a date. He was really grateful. I knew all the gay guys in town. Yes, Tadase was gay. No one else knew, except me.

I climbed the stairs to my room. I opened my door and stared at my balcony door. It was open. I strode across the room and closed it. Turing around I looked on the bed and gasped.

**( Ikuto's POV) ( Later that night )**

Well I guess it's time.

I strolled off towards Amu's house. The balcony door was open and I could see Amu waiting for me. I jumped up and landed right beside her.

I swallowed.

_Deeper side of you  
I want you to notice  
What you've been missing  
I want you to feel that  
I want you to feel that_

" So I'm your obsession eh?" She asked calmly.

" Yes." I replied.

I could see the cross sparkling around her neck.

" I've always loved you Ikuto." She said suddenly, turning to me.

I almost feel off the balcony.

" Really?" I asked.

She nodded and stepped closer.

I smiled and stepped closer to her.

" Do you love me?" She whispered, her face now close to mine.

" Of course." I stated.

" Good." She said then wrapped her arms around my neck and attacked my lips with hers.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. This was exactly what I wanted and what she wanted.

And now I was obsessed with her lips. I don't think I'll be able to let go of them any time soon.

* * *

**There. Done. Yes it sucks. I'm grieving. Leave me alone. **

**Lynya: Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review.**

**Amu: Um....Lynya * Points to couch***

**Lynya: O.O.........OH MY GOD! I only told them to make out! And Small-chan's better now. THEY COULD HAVE STOPPED!**

**Nagihiko: MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!**

**Oooo that's hot. Well I'm gonna go watch them go at it now. Never pictured them as gay, but hey, Yaoi is hot.**

*** goes and watches Zeruto smex***

**Lynya: Great. Well I don't think either of them are gay. Bi I suppose. I know for a fact that Ikuto isn't gay.**

**Amu: How do you know?  
**

**Lynya: Well * tosses Amu Small-chan's writing book***

**Amu: *reads* *blush* Oh my GOD!**

**Lynya: Yep. Anyway review please!**


	9. MJ Tribute

*** Hyperventilating in a corner***

**Amu: Crap! Someone get her a paper bag! Hurry!**

*** Ikuto gets a paper bag and hands it to me. I breath in and out of it then calm down***

**Thanks. Now I have some things to cover. *stands up* First off * huggle tackles Ikuto* I'VE MISSED YOU!!! Well in the anime I mean! I seriously was crying when I first saw you in the episode 90 trailer. It wasn't bad actually. * lets go of Ikuto* one more thing. * Punches Ikuto in the face***

**Ikuto: OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?**

**YOU'RE LEAVING! HOW COULD YOU! YOU TERRIBLE TERRIBLE PERSON! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO POOR AMU-CHAN~! * flame aura***

**Amu: Hey calm down Small-chan. Did you not have your daily dose of yaoi?**

**I've had more then that thank you very much.  
**

**Yes on another note, I've become really obsessed with yaoi! haha. I'll still always love Shugo chara no matter what but I do so love BL! And for people who don't know what BL is, it's Boy Love.**

**But yeah anyway I want to talk about one of the yaoi's I watched. It's called Sukisho. Anyway the two main guy characters are Sunao and Sora. Sunao has long pink hair and light pink eyes. Sora had lightish blue hair, It's spiked, and he has blue eyes. Now both Sunao and Sora have an split personality. Their split personalities are lovers, which is funny in it's self. **

**But anyway when their split personalities take over they have a little tiny bit of a different appearance and names. When Sunao is in his split personality his eyes are a darker pink and his name is Ran. When Sora is in his split personality he has one golden eye and his name is Yoru. **

**I know right? I was like" Um........that's kinda.....weird." hahaha. but it was amusing. Good anime too. **

**Ikuto: I think you broke my nose.**

**Suck it up.**

**Ikuto: Is this because your best friend left you for three weeks and you feel empty?**

***punches Ikuto in the face again***

**Ikuto: OW! DAMMIT! STOP PUNCHING ME WOMAN! But I'll take that as a yes.**

**.....okay fine you win. Yes I'm upset that she's gone for three weeks. and that she's gone for her birthday. THANKFULLY she's back before mine. So yeah....but i'm still upset. And I'm mad at you, that's why I'm doing THIS song.**

**Ikuto: yeah yeah whatever. You're driven by rage so I don't care. You'll feel better when you see Moss in the morning!**

**OMG! YES! So my best friend is down for the entire month of July!( I call her Moss because that's part of her pen-name.) I haven't seen her in over a year and I get to hang with her and spend the night at her place tomorrow! I can't wait!**

**Ikuto: So I'm taking it you won't be around.**

**That's right. I'll beat on you later * glares***

**Okay so anyway episode 90 was pretty decent. I just about cried a few times because of Yoru. Really, he's going to make me cry one of these days.**

**AND I'M STILL WAITING ON HOST CLUB CHAPTER 71!!!! GRRRRRR! I saw a little bit of it though. An accidental kiss! woot!**

**OH and they changed the opening and ending. Which made me mad because I saw nothing wrong with the ones before. I miss the my boy ending :(. But anyway so the opening isn't all that bad, it's the ENDING that bothers me. Rhythm is in it. I'm like " WTF?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE OUTTA YOUR EGG!" and guess what, THE NEXT EPISODE IS ABOUT HIM! GAH! They're messing everything up for us. Can't they just keep on the Ikuto ark and STAY there. Though dragging on makes more episodes. But I do miss Ikuto if he's not on screen for a few episodes.  
**

**But anyway moving on. So I was talking about this story with a few people and decided that the next three chapters were going to be a tribute to Michael Jackson. I'm choosing this sad song first because....well I'm upset right now. So without further interruptions, here's the chapter.

* * *

**

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_She's Out Of My Life  
She's Out Of My Life_

As I walked these lonely streets I gazed up upon the starry night sky. It was true, Amu Hinamori was no longer with me as she once use to be. But that was mainly my fault.

_And I Don't Know Whether To Laugh Or Cry_

I couldn't tell if I should laugh for being an idiot or cry because she was gone. Where was she? Probably back where I left her. Back home.

_I Don't Know Whether To Live Or Die_

I've honestly thought about suicide a few times, but what good would that do? It's not like she was dead or anything. I wouldn't be with her if I killed myself. But I would never be with her again anyway.

_And It Cuts Like A Knife  
She's Out Of My Life_

Every time I thought about her I felt like a knife was cutting into me. I can't believe she's out of my life.

_It's Out Of My Hands  
It's Out Of My Hands_

Her friends would take good care of her. Maybe she would be with Tadase if she needed someone. But what happened to her was out of my hands.

_To Think For Two Years She Was Here  
And I Took Her For Granted I Was So Cavalier_

We had two great years together. Then I had to leave. I told her flat out that I was leaving. She cried of course and tried to stop me. But I shook her off. She fell when chasing after me and smashed her head. I picked her up and took her to a hospital. Before I left I wrote a note telling her not to hurt herself.

I took our time for granted before. I feel even more stupid for doing that.

_Now The Way That It Stands  
She's Out Of My Hands_

But a fact is a fact. And the fact is, she's out of my hands. Out of my embrace.....out of my life. But not out of my head.

_So I've Learned That Love's Not Possession_

I should have never treated our love like a possession. That I didn't own it.

_And I've Learned That Love Won't Wait_

If only I had confessed to her. Yeah I know you were thinking we had been dating. Nope we just hung out. And I hugged her and she called me a pervert. The usual. But I think if I told her I loved her things would have been different and I wouldn't have had to leave.

_Now I've Learned That Love Needs Expression_

I'm such a fool for not telling her. I felt like hopping on the first plane outta here and going back to her. But I couldn't do that. I knew I couldn't.

_But I Learned Too Late_

I'm sure it's too late to redeem myself. To really confess to her.

_She's Out Of My Life  
She's Out Of My Life_

" Stop being a fool Ikuto. Forget about her." I muttered to myself.

It's not that I really wanted to, I just couldn't bare the thought of her any more. Her smile always trapped inside my mind. Her laughter......

" Stop it Ikuto. She's out of your life now." I growled.

_Damned Indecision And Cursed Pride  
Kept My Love For Her Locked Deep Inside_

Stupid indecision. I should have just followed my heart and told her I loved her. Stupid me. I kept my love for her deep inside. Of course I showed her occasionally, but she took it as me being a pervert.

_And It Cuts Like A Knife  
She's Out Of My Life_

I made it to the deserted park and collapsed on my knees. Tears dripped down my face for the first time in many years. She was out of my life. I would just have to accept that. No matter how hard it as for me.

" I love you. Amu." I whispered into the night.

* * *

**DONE! HAHAHA! That was She's out of my life by Michael Jackson btw.**

**Ikuto:.......**

**Amu:......**

**What?**

**Amu: That was so sad. And terrible of you.**

**Aw too bad. He was making me mad. And you make me mad too so shut up. Hm....I still feel like writing some more.......And that I'm going to do. Okay change of plans, I'm writing out all three of my MJ tributes in this one chapter! ahaha so here's the next one. Bare with me, it's rather OOC. Shows signs of Tadamu. Just deal with it though!

* * *

**

**( Tadase's POV )**

_Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams  
Since I Met Her From The Start_

I glared at the man in front of me. We were having a conversation about Amu and who she should be with.

Amu, The girl who had been in my dreams since I met her, well her character transformation then later her. But smae thing right?

" She told me she loves me!" I declared.

_I'm So Proud I Am The Only One  
Who Is Special In Her Heart_

Ikuto said nothing so I just smiled. I got him there.

_The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

" We've been out on a few dates and we've kissed once or twice. Amu is mine." I stated.

I saw Ikuto smirk, that couldn't be good.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

" Really?" I asked, faking my shock.

_I Don't Understand The Way You Think  
Saying That She's Yours Not Mine_

" We kiss every night. And not just kiss, a full blown make out session." I said calmly.

_Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams  
Really Just A Waste Of Time_

" I've seen how you've sent her roses and notes, telling her about your dreams with her. It's really a waste of time. She throws them out every time." I told him.

_Because She's Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

" I'd stop wasting your time. She tells me she loves me more then anyone." I explained.

This got me thinking though. If she loved me, then why was she telling Tadase that she loved him.

_I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere)_

I love her so much that if she wasn't mine I would die.

" I would take her anywhere she wanted. Heck I do that now." I stated.

**( Tadase's POV )**

Why would Amu-chan tell Ikuto that she loved him? She told me she loved me, not him.

_But I Love You Endlessly  
(Loving We Will Share)_

" I would love her endlessly." I shot back.

**( Tadase's and Ikuto's POV )**

_So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town_

" I could take her anywhere she wanted as well if she asked. " ( Tadase)

" But have you been out of town with her more then twice?" ( Ikuto )

" N-No....But she said she liked staying in town." (Tadase)

" Well she told me that she hated staying in once place." ( Ikuto )

**( Tadase's POV )**

_But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other_

" Well we can't both have her." I sighed.

" Right. So give her to me." Ikuto demanded.

_And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever_

" She's MY girl. No way I'm giving her up. She's mine forever and ever." I shouted.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

I was a bit shocked that Tadase would say such things, usually he wasn't that outgoing about his feelings.

_I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time_

I think Tadase was getting though. I could see he was weakening. That was a good sign. He was building up his hopes, but they would a crumble down soon.

**( Tadase's POV)**

_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind_

" She'll tell you I'm the one for her. She will if you ask." I noted.

_The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

**( Tadase's and Ikuto's POV) **

_She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

" She's mine!" ( Tadase )

" No. She's MINE!" ( Ikuto )

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine_

" She's mine. Just face the facts." I spat.

This was aggravating me.

**( Tadase's POV )**

_Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

" Don't waste your time. She's mine. Just admit it." I shot.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

Okay this was going no where. Time to reason with him. We had gotten closer after the whole Death Rebel thing.

_Michael, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay_

" Look let's not fight about this." I said

**( Tadase's POV)**

_Paul, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter_

" Ikuto, I'm a lover not a fighter." I replied.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_I've Heard It All Before, Michael  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember_

" Yes yes you've told me before. But like I'VE said before, she told me that I'm her forever lover. Remember?" I stated.

**( Tadase's POV )**

_Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another_

" She said after loving me that she couldn't love another." There. That should get him.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_Is That What She Said_

" Really?" I asked.

**( Tadase's POV) **

Ha I did get him!

_Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming_

" Yep! She said it! You keep dreaming though!" I cried triumphantly.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_I Don't Believe It_

" YOU'RE LYING!" I yelled.

Man he was starting to piss me off.

**( Tadase's and Ikuto's POV) **

_The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)_

" AMU IS MINE!" ( Both )

**( Regular POV )**

A pink haired 16 year old walked onto the scene. She saw both of her lovers and sighed. She knew she would have to choose now.

" Guys." She called.

They whipped their heads to her then bounded over.

" WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU REALLY LOVE?" They shouted.

" I love both of you." Amu replied.

" Pick one. Please. " Tadase begged.

" I agree. I can't handle it." Ikuto sighed.

" Alright fine. I choose Ikuto. He was the one who showed me the most love." Amu stated.

" YES!" Ikuto cried.

Tadase watched both of them leave.

" Well that sucked." Tadase mumbled and walked off towards his house.

* * *

**LMAO! hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Amu: You're hyper today aren't you.**

**No.......just been eating my fav fruit. It makes me happy! hahaha.**

**Amu: Right right. Okay get onto this last one. **

**KAY! But first I must explain that one. **

**Okay so the song was The Girl is Mine by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney. Tadase was Michael and Ikuto was Paul. Mainly cause I think they sound more like those people. Okay onto this last one. Purely Amuto.

* * *

**

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_My life will never be the same_

I would never have the same life as before. Not since she came into my life.

_'Cause girl, you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk_

Without even trying she changed the way I walked and the way I talked. It was so weird.

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true_

I couldn't really explain my feelings. Yes, there was love but there was also much much more. I couldn't describe it.

_Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you'll need_

If she stayed with me then I would be all she needed. I would do whatever she needed me to do.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)__  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my  
life)_

I've walked all over this town and checked out every girl my age. Who knew I'd fall in love with someone younger them me.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)  
Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I finally found, come on, girl)_

She was my perfect love, even if she didn't know it yet. She will though.

_You rocked my world, you know you did_

When I first saw her at the construction site she rocked my world right away.

_And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

I knew she felt the same about me. Right now I was on my way to her house to confess to her.

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Girl)  
And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine_

I would soon be able to call her mine. I was getting a little excited and of course I was a bit nervous.

When I got to her house I was informed her was taking a shower.

_In time I knew that love would bring  
This happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I waited patiently_

I would wait for her. I sat on the roof and waited patiently. It was hard but for Amu, I would do anything.

_Girl, you know it seems  
My life is so complete  
A love that's true because of you  
Keep doing what you do_

She would never have to change for me. I loved her how she was. Actually I think if she changed she wouldn't rock my world the way she did now.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)  
Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all my life (Searched for all my life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find(Whoa...oh...oh...)  
Such a perfect love that's so right (Whoa, girl)_

I was on good terms with her chara's so they wouldn't tell her I was around. I heard her step into her room and shut the door. I swallowed and prepared myself for what I would be doing.

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Girl)  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

She walked out onto the balcony in her yellow towel. I smiled. This was my Amu. The one that rocks my world.

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know you did  
And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine (Girl)  
_

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
_

_You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did  
And everything I own I give (To rock my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine_

I jumped off the roof and landed beside her.

" Yo." I said casually.

She screamed like usual and..... backed up against the glass door? She never shut it when she was out on her balcony. I could see Miki winking at me before she closed the curtain. Yoru must have tipped them off.

I smirked and placed a hand above her head and moved so my face was level with hers.

_Girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here, hoo_

" Amu, I love you." I breathed.

I waited for her response. Her eyes were wide.

" You feel the same don't you?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I smiled. I kissed her gently on the lips. She was hesitant at first but then she wrapped her arms around me and deepened the kiss.

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know you did  
And everything I own I give (Look what you did to me, baby, yeah)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)_

We pulled apart for air then started up again. Wow, she must really love me.

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did, baby)  
And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Hoo, hoo)  
Someone like you to call mine_

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. This was going a bit further then intended but it didn't matter. She was 18 and I was 23. The chara's opened the door and I stumbled in. Thankfully she didn't live with her parent's anymore.

_(You rocked my world)__  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)  
(The way you give it to me)_

" Out." She ordered our charas.

They all left peacfully as I kissed her neck lovingly.

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
(Give it to me)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)  
You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know you did  
(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)_

I threw her onto the bed and began to undress her. As she began to undress me.

_(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),you know you did  
(Baby, baby, baby)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine_

Later on she cuddled close to my body. I had an arm wrapped around her body.

" So what brought this on?" I asked.

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine_

She moved up so her lips were next to me ear.

" Because you rock my world." She whispered.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done! Hurray! **

**Amu: Well that took forever.**

**Shut up. I'd like to see you write this much in two hours.**

**Amu: Whatever. So are you happy now?**

**A little bit. Still gonna be a bit sad. My mood with lighten up tomorrow though!**

**Amu: Right right. Have fun.**

**I will. **

**Okay so anyway review and requests are still welcome. I will do all of them eventually. This story is probably gonna have like 100 chapters! hahaha**

**OH and this song was called You Rock My world by Michael Jackson. **

**haha review please!!**


	10. Release Me

**Ikuto: Well it seems we have to take over this again.**

**Amu: Is Small-chan STILL upset?**

**Ikuto: Appears so. **

**Nagihiko: I told her it wasn't a big deal. **

**Ikuto: Yes well apparently you're her favorite character.....wait.....WHAT?! I thought I was her favorite character!**

**Lynya: Nope. Nagi is. You pwn him in hotness. No doubt. But he pwns you in sheer awesomeness. Therefore, he is Small-chan's favorite character......Wait where'd Ikuto go?**

**Amu: In the emo corner with Small-chan.**

**Lynya: I see.....well....I guess it's just us three now.**

**Nagihiko: *sigh* It's really not a big deal. So she totally forgot about episode 91. Big deal. At least she watched it.**

**Yeah......THREE DAYS AFTER IT CAME OUT! * cries in emo corner ***

**Lynya: Oh great now she's crying again. **

***sniffle* It wouldn't be *sniffle* so bad *sniffle* if I hadn't *sniffle* TOTALLY forgotten *sniffle* about it. *bursts out crying***

**Lynya: Jeez.....Oh and if you lovely people out there don't know what she means, she means that instead of going " Oh episode 91 is out today. Well I don't have time to watch it. I'll watch it when I have time." No, she completely forgot. She didn't remember the episode came out on Friday for her. Heck she didn't even remember until Monday. **

**Amu: I doubt she would have remembered if that site didn't say Shugo Chara episode 91 out. Then it got her thinking about if she watched it or not.**

**Lynya: Yeah.....**

***cries louder***

**Nagihiko: You two. Stop making her feel worse.**

**Lynya and Amu: Sorry......**

**Nagihiko: Okay. So now we have to get Ikuto to snap outta it. Any ideas?**

**Lynya: I have one. * Goes over to Ikuto. Pushes him against the wall and kisses him in a fiery passion***

**Amu: O.O **

**Nagihiko......**

**Lynya: Well that should do it.**

**Ikuto:....what?**

**Nagihiko: I think you made him a mindless zombie.**

**Lynya: Better then being emo in a corner. **

**Nagihiko: True...**

**Lynya: Okay so enough about that. Small-chan has a story to write.**

**Yep...I do.....**

**Lynya: Okay! *throws computer over to Small-chan* Now write!**

**I gotta say something first. Okay for this song.....well....lets just say I'd have an easier time writing it as M. But this IS my virgin account so I have to keep it at a T. So it may have minor mature-ish content. Onto the chapter.

* * *

**

**( Amu's POV) **

My mind was far from gone at the moment. I could feel Ikuto's movements against my body. After a few more minutes he collapsed beside me and pulled me closer. And now my mind was coming back.

_Release me , release my body. _

My mind was begging him to release me. But my heart was saying otherwise.

_I know it's wrong, So why am I with you now_

It was so wrong for me to be with him now. I was with Tadase. It was wrong to cheat on Tadase, I knew that. But then why was I with him now.

_I say release me, Cause I'm not able to  
convince myself  
That I'm better off without you. _

I knew that I could never convince myself that I didn't want to be with him. But Tadase and I were married. But he worked nights, that's why I could be with Ikuto. I wish he would let me go.

_Yeah, it's perfectly clear  
That love's not what you need _

He was asleep. I know he didn't need love. Just lust. Love has nothing to do with our relationship. Well...for him anyway. I loved him with a mad passion. Maybe it was because we've been through more together, or maybe it's the fact he doesn't suck in bed.

_I tell you I don't care  
But I don't want to _

I tell him that I don't care about him but we always end up having sex anyway. It's not like I want to, but it'll keep me from having to break Tadase's heart. I do love him....but I also still love Ikuto.

_Anything that you say  
I hear myself agree _

" You know you want me." He would always say when I denied him.

I always nodded my head or agreed. Somehow I couldn't find myself able to disagree.

_And I don't recognize  
What I've turned into,_

I don't even recognise myself anymore. I use to be all Tadase's. Never so much as looking at another man. But then I saw Ikuto.....and he turned me into someone else.

_I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break _

I don't know why I want him. Why I need him. I'm sure if I told him my true feelings, he would break my heart. I didn't need a heartbreak.

_I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake _

He was like an addiction. Like some sort of drug. An addictive hold that I just couldn't shake.

_No, I'm not in control  
So let me go _

I wasn't in control. I needed him to let me go. So I could live happily with Tadase. My husband Tadase......

_Release me  
Release my body _

His warm arms were comforting around my waist. I kept staring at the ceiling. Ikuto would be gone in the morning but back at night.

_I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back _

Why do I let myself do this? Why can't I just be happy with Tadase? My heart was always fighting with my head and I don't know which one to listen to. No matter what though, I would always go to Ikuto if I had a problem. I could confide in him, not my husband.

_I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you _

I wish I could convince myself I was better off without him. But I knew I never could. Never in a million years. He was the one I wanted in my heart. But my mind told me I wanted Tadase.

_I could sleep by myself  
You would burn me alive _

I wouldn't have a problem sleeping by myself....I think.....I've never really tried it. Ikuto showed up before Tadase got the night shift. I use to go out at night and sleep with Ikuto. Tadase never knew. He thought I just went out to dance.

_Find me somebody else  
But I don't want to _

I'm sure with more practice Tadase could be just as great as Ikuto in bed. But something told me that I wouldn't want the same thing with Tadase. It was all about Ikuto.

_Try to leave out the love  
That goes against the grain _

This love totally goes against all properness. A married woman should only be loving her husband. Not some other man. No matter how sexy he was.

_But I can rationalize it  
If I have to _

Somehow my heart rationalized it for me. Saying it wasn't wrong. That I should be with the one I truly loved.

_I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go _

I sighed and felt tears well up in my eyes. If only he could release me from his hold. I don't know weather that'd be better or not though....

_Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you.. _

My cell phone went off and I picked it up right away.

" Hello?" I answered in a fake groggy voice.

" Yes Amu this is Tadase." Tadase's voice said.

" Oh hey Tadase. What do you need?" I asked.

" I called to tell you I've divorcing you. I know you're with Ikuto right now. Unless you can leave him then I won't be with you. Goodbye." He said then hung up.

I hung up the phone then brought my knees up to my chest and began to sob.

_I'm not in control  
So let me go _

I wasn't in control of my feelings so this is what I get. Pain and misery. I cried a little louder.

_Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you.. _

I knew what I had to do to keep Tadase. I shook Ikuto awake.

" What?" He asked yawning.

" You have to leave. And never come back." I choked out.

He sat up straight and looked into my eyes. I tried to show I was serious but I don't think he saw that.

" Tadase knows." I said.

He was silent. He didn't move.

" You can't be with me." I shook while saying those words.

_Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
that I'm better off without you.._

" I'm better off without you." I said.

He shook his head and pulled me to him.

" I love you." He exclaimed.

I froze. I don't think I heard him right.

" I-I....what?" I asked.

" I said I love you. I've wanted you for myself this whole time. Please don't make me leave. You're like an addiction to me. " He said.

Didn't I just call him MY addiction? This was too much for me to handle. He leaned down and kissed me. Not with lust like usual, this time it was love.

I pulled away and hugged him.

" I choose you then." I muttered.

I picked up the phone and called Tadase. I told him I choose Ikuto and that I got the house and everything in it since I payed for it all. He agreed and I never heard from him again.

Ikuto and I spent the rest of our years together. Every time I was laying with him in bed, one thing went through my mind.

" I never want him to release me."

* * *

**Done. It sucks. Going back in emo corner.**

**Lynya: whatever * watches Small-chan go back into corner***

**Amu:........**

**Lynya: What?**

**Amu: I can't believe she wrote that.**

**Lynya: Oh grow up. It was a good idea. **

**Amu: ......**

**Nagihiko: I thought it was interesting. But didn't she want to do a Rimahiko one?**

**Lynya: Yes. But it's hard to find a good Rimahiko song.**

**Nagihiko: Okay. Well then lets ask the lovely people who read this.**

**Lynya: Good idea. Okay so anyone who can think up a great Rimahiko song gets it to be the next chapter. Come on people, she needs Rimahiko.**

**Amu: Review please!**

**Lynya: and suggest Rimahiko songs! **

**The song was Release me by Agnes Carlsson  
**


	11. What's New Pussy cat

**OKay! I know I said I wanted to do a Rimahiko but I'll do that on my next update. Which should be July 28th~! Why the 28th? Because it's the day before my birthday. I could have done it on my birthday but nope, I have to have a party. I'm still pouting about that. But whatever.**

**Amu: But Small-chan aren't parties suppose to be fun? You get to hang with your friends! And since it's your birthday you get presents and cake and other junk! **

**Yes I know. But I also get attention. I hate that the most. I'm kinda a loner emo thank you.**

**Amu: If you say so. I don't know how emo you are after yesterday.**

**.......I hate you.**

**Ikuto: Aw Small-chan don't be like that. Just because you were fangirling over a few things doesn't mean anything.**

**....Nagihiko is better then you.**

**Ikuto:.....*goes in emo corner***

**Nagihiko: *sigh* Stop sending him to the emo corner. **

**Sorry Nagi ^^**

**Nagihiko: so tell us what kind of cake you'll be having.**

**Amu: OMG since it's july you should get an ice cream cake!**

**....*joins Ikuto in emo corner***

**Amu: What'd I say?**

**Zero: She's allergic to dairy remember. So no ice cream.**

**Amu:.....oh.....right......**

**Zero: Honestly, you really are dumb aren't you.**

**Amu: HEY!**

**Nagihiko: I'm thinking she needs some Zeruto. **

**Zero: Don't look at me. Ikuto's in the emo corner.**

**Nagihiko: *goes gets Ikuto back.* There. Now, Zeruto. Make her happy.**

**Zero & Ikuto: *sigh* fine. *goes over to small-chan and begin to make out.***

**Ooooo hotness. Haha sorry, I've been going through zeruto withdrawals. Okay so again, this'll be Amuto since I've been going through amuto withdrawals too. OMG YES TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!**

**Amu & Nagihiko:......I think we should leave before our virgin eyes are tainted further.**

**Hahaha! ANYWAY! Wish me luck! I've gotta turn off my new fav song to play the one I need to write with.......**

**OH another note! This song fic is a little different. It's short, for sure but instead of having the lyrics just kinda there, someone will be singing them this time! It was just a random idea that came into my mind.

* * *

**

**( Ikuto's POV )**

I sighed as I leaned against the back wall of the bar. It was a karaoke bar that Utau had dragged me to. She was keeping an eye on me so I couldn't leave.

" This is dumb." I muttered.

All I was doing was watching drunk people get up and sing.....or rather, try to sing. Just then there was a huge burst of applause as a pink haired young lady stood up. My eyes widened. There was no doubt about it, it was Amu. And she was drunk.

" HEY THERE EVERYONE!" She shouted in a drunken matter.

I was just about to go get her when Utau stopped me.

" Lemme go." I said.

" No watch this. It's fun. Don't worry. You can go to her afterwards." Utau stated.

I sighed, knowing I was going to lose. Amu's eyes scanned the crowd until she spotted us. She smiled and staggered over to the man working the machine.

" This song is for someone special in the room." Amu exclaimed.

" Oh I am so recording this." Utau beamed, taking out her video camera.

The music turned on. It was familiar but I couldn't quiet place it. That is....until she started singing.

**What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah**

My eyes widened. She had to be singing this song to me. There was no other cat boys in the room.

**Pussycat, Pussycat  
I've got flowers  
And lots of hours  
To spend with you.  
So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!**

I frowned. It seemed like she was talking about a girl.

**Pussycat, Pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat nose!**

What the? This is such a weird song.

" She's singing this for you I hope you know. That's why I brought you." Utau whispered.

So wait.....she's saying she loves......me?

**What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
You're so thrilling  
And I'm so willing  
To care for you.  
So go and make up your big little pussycat eyes!**

This was getting a bit odd for me but......well.....it was kinda funny. It took all my will power not to laugh.

**Pussycat, Pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat eyes!**

She's saying she loves me. I was so happy about that. But I don't know if it was true or not. Maybe it was the alcohol talking.

" This next part is the best! And I mean it Ikuto." She winked at me.

I awaited her to sing. This would be interesting.

**What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
Pussycat, Pussycat  
You're delicious  
And if my wishes  
Can all come true  
I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!**

I was in shock. She wanted to kiss me? Now it was taking all my self control to stay where I was. I could see Utau beaming beside me.

**Pussycat, Pussycat  
I love you  
Yes, I do!  
You and your pussycat lips!  
You and your pussycat eyes!  
You and your pussycat nose!**

The song finished and she grinned, swaying a bit on the spot. She pointed a finger at her and beckoned me over.

I walked over to her and she grabbed me by my shirt collar and drunkenly crashed her lips to mine. People in the crowd cheered. Then I felt Amu go limp. I saw she was asleep. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style. As I walked past Utau she just grinned.

" I want a copy of that." I told her before leaving.

I placed her gently in my car. For a 20 year old, she was pretty light. I drove her back to her apartment and carried her upstairs. She had her purse with her thanks god and I knew her keys were in there. I unlocked the apartment and then closed and locked the door behind us.

She woke up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She started kissing my neck and my cheeks then finally my mouth.

" Stay?" She asked.

" I will." I promised.

She fell back asleep and I took off her shoes and plopped her in the bed. I took off my own and crawled in beside her. I stayed awake for a while, watching her sleep, before I fell asleep myself.

**( Amu's POV ) ( Morning )**

Aw man my head really hurt. I looked around and realized I was in my apartment. When did I get here? I remember going to the bar.....and that was about it. I know I had a few drinks.......

Wait....I hear singing and cheering from the living room. I quickly got up and walked into the living room. On the TV was a drunken lady singing " What's new pussy cat by Tom Jones.". Then I noticed that lady was me.

All my memories of last night came flooding back. There was Ikuto sitting on the couch smiling up at the TV. It was at the part where I was kissing him that I made my presence known.

" GAH!" I said, running over to the TV, turning it off.

" Aw don't be like that Amu-koi." Ikuto pouted.

I blushed at the honorific.

" Since when were we dating?" I asked, blush still clear on my face.

" Since last night when you drunkenly kissed me plus sang that wonderful song. Also you begged me to stay with you last night." Ikuto smirked.

My blush deepened. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

" Just for the record, that song would be more suited for you my little koneko." Ikuto purred.

" H-How so?" I stuttered.

" Because I love you." He whispered in my ear before kissing up to my mouth.

When out lips met, nothing else mattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When we pulled away we were both breathless.

" Now, you need a shower. You smell like a bar." Ikuto commented.

I smacked his arm but went towards the shower. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

" I thought we could have one together." Ikuto said.

" PERVERT!" I yelled.

He laughed and let me go. I shot him a glare before running into the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door I smiled. He was a pervert, but at least he was my pervert.

* * *

**Done! Yay!**

**Zero&Ikuto: Good. We're not doing that again just to let you guys know.**

**Aw....:( **

**Zero & Ikuto: .......*starts kissing again***

**Haha sweet. Anyway so I hoped you liked it. It's amazing what your mind can come up with while in a random mood! ^^**

**Anyway please review and I'll update ( It'll be Rimahiko ) on Tuesday! **


	12. You belong with me

***pout* It's REALLY hard to get a good Rimahiko song. HONESTLY! I love you all for requesting songs and such, but I was being very picky. But I choose one song......It WAS requested before so now it's requested twice. So I've decided to make it a Rimahiko. Even though it's not the best thing in the world.....and I have to make Rima OOC. I'M SORRY! IT'S THE ONLY WAY IT WOULD WORK! **

**Rima:......**

**I'M SORRY! But you do get to kiss Nagi, whom I am mad at right now.**

**Nagihiko: Why? What'd I do?**

**You're a little pervert! Or at least the doll I have of you is.**

**Ikuto: WHAT! You have a doll of HIM!?**

**I have one of you too. That was the forst one I got. Chill. Anyway so when I woke up this morning....at 7......I found my Nagi doll in my shirt. FACING my chest. And I KNOW he was on the far side of my other pillow when I went to sleep. Okay so I took him out and put him back. When I woke up again at 8......HE WAS BETWEEN MY LEGS! Ikuto nor Byakuya is THAT perverted! And I thought Ikuto was the perv!  
**

**Ikuto: -smirks- -licks up Small-chan's neck-**

**O_O. -smacks him in head then ties him to a post.-**

**Yeah that's right! I owned you! Next time I'll get Konahime. **

**Ikuto: O_O.**

**I thought so. ANYWAY.....tomorrow, July 29th, is my birthday! OMG I KNOW RIGHT!!!........yeah.....I'm not that excited about it either. Cept for my party.**

**And might I add that I am doing EVERYTHING! I've planned everything out. I'm in the middle of making my cake while I'm writing this....it's in the oven.....and tomorrow I need to make dinner! Yay! It's gonna be awesome to have my buddies with me, chillin. Though my original plan was to go for a LONG walk around town.....I'd need sunscreen for that.....LOTS of sunscreen.**

**AND OMG! My psoriasis is gonna get cured! If no one knows what it is, look it up. I've got it on BOTH elbows and BOTH knees. PLUS I have it all down my left leg and on the left ankel. BUT YAY! It's gonna be cured!!^^**

**OKAY! enough ranting....onto my magical...ly lame story! YAY! Again, sorry for making it OOC. OH and they're alls in high school....so yeah.....

* * *

**

**( Rima's POV )**

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend_

I frowned as I watched Nagihiko pace back and forth, talking to his girlfriend on his cell. I know what you're thinking, Why would I care right? Well.....Nagihiko had become REALLY close friends. Amu wasn't there when we needed her.....I believe she eloped with Ikuto.....anyway we haven't seen her in years....but we....Nagihiko and I are great friends. We know everything about each other and we're....we're just really close okay.

I could hear his girlfriend shouting from where I was standing.

_She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I really hated her. I did. She didn't get him the way I did. And she REALLY didn't get his humor. Which didn't surprise me. Not many people did get his humor. But I do. I am the god of comedy after all.

X*X*X*X*X* TIME SKIP *X*X*X*X*X*X

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night_

I lay in my room staring at the calender. It was Tuesday.....not that I really cared. I turned on my music.

_I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like_

I know she hates this sort of thing. She listens to Avril whats-her-face and Brittney Spears. Where as I listen to pretty much anything BUT that kind of stuff. You know, like Three Days Grace. **( SORRY! First band that came into my mind.....) **I stared up and the ceiling and began to think.

_She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

I really don't think that she knew anything about Nagihiko really. She doesn't know what he had to dress as a girl for 12 years of his life. She didn't know ANYTHING! She was just some dumb blond. Why Nagihiko even puts up with her is beyond me.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts_

I think it was because she had a nice body. And she liked to show it off too. Where as I liked things that covered up my body. It's not like it wasn't developed or anything....it just wasn't fake like hers. I snickered to myself at the thought of her getting plastic surgery. It wouldn't surprise me if she did though.

_She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers_

She was cheer captain. She was at every basketball game he played. I was there too of course but just on the bleachers. Which was fine because I didn't like sports anyway. Besides I only go to those games because Nagihiko says I'm lucky.

_Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

Sometimes I would dream about us being together. Yes....I'll admit over the years I have fallen for him. But he's been with HER! God I hate her........Can't he see that she's all wrong for him? She's dumb....not that I'm really smart or anything.....she's just dumber then me.....

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

I'm the one who understands him the best. Not even Tadase, Kukai, Yaya....or even his teammates understand him the way I do. Hell, I don't even think Amu knew him as well as I know him now. I've been here for him. All along I was here. Why can't he see that he belongs with me?

I sighed and shut off my music and went to sleep. Tomorrow we were going to hang out after school. I closed my eyes and fell into dreams of Nagihiko and I.

X*X*X*X*X* TIME SKIP TO....AFTER SCHOOL! *X*X*X*X*X*X

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans_

Today I was wearing the usual purple T-shirt and sweat pants. Nagihiko was wearing a black T-shirt and worn out jeans. He loved those jeans. His girlfriend, however, hated them.

We laughed and chatted about homework and other things. Of course we joked around a bit.

_I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

We sat down on a park bench and he told me another joke. Of course I laughed and he laughed with him. This was how it was suppose to be. Really, it was. This is so easy. I can see how he is with his girlfriend. He has to be careful not to upset her.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down_

He was smiling now. I couldn't help but smile more. He had a great smile. But....he doesn't smile as often as he use to. He use to smile lots. Then he started dating HER! and I barely get to see it anymore.

His cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller and sighed.

_You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that_

" You okay?" I asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." He replied, flashing me a smile.

But this wasn't the smiled I liked. This smile was fake. I could tell he was upset about something. He sighed and opened his phone..Oh....I guess it was a text message then. Whatever. He texted back then shut the phone.

" Why are you with her?" I questioned.

I really wanted to know. She was bringing him down.

" Honestly...." That's all he got to say before a pink convertible speed towards us.

" Great." I muttered.

He stood up and walked over to the car. He hopped in and shot me an apologetic look. She said something to him then got out of the car and came over to me.

" He's mine. So back off." She growled.

" He's my friend. I can't hang out with him if I want." I snapped.

" Just remember who he's with." She said, actually it sounded more like threat.

I shrugged then sighed. Nothing I could really do about it then could I. I started walking back to my house.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

I was daydreaming again. It started out with me beating the crap outta her with her own high heeled shoes. Then, like in all my dreams, Nagihiko and I were together.

X*X*X*X*X* TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT!*X*X*X*X*X*X

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time__  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

Usually on Wednesdays I would go to his back door and he would let me in. The curtains were pulled back a bit but when I looked through the one crack I saw he and his girlfriend making out.

I hit the door hard then left. I ran away to my little beat up car and drove away. I got back to my house and decided to go to sleep. My parents were never home if you wanted to know how I got away with that.

I marched to my room and slammed the door. Tears threatened to fall.

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night_

I flopped down on my bed and remembered the night he drove to my house at midnight and snuck into my room.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry_

I knew he was about to cry. He told me how his girlfriend had talked about his friends. And what he had heard her say. I joked around with him and made him smile. The smile I liked.

_And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

I got up and put on a CD I had with all his favorite songs on it. I still remember the day he gave me this. He also told me his dreams. How he was going to get rid of her soon then become a professional basketball player.

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

He still had yet to get rid of her. But with the way he was playing I'm sure he would make it. Suddenly a paper airplane flew through my room. I picked it up and opened it.

' Come to my house. The back door.'

I sighed and crumpled up the note. I got off my bed and headed down the stairs. I got into my car and drove to his house.

_Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor_

She was still there! What the hell!

" It's over." I heard him say.

Her face was expressionless then she stood up and slapped him. My blood boiled and I barged into his room. She seemed shocked to see me. I took this opportunity and gave her the hardest punch to her nose I could muster. I heard it crunch so that pleased me. She screamed and ran blindly out of the house.

" R-Rima?" He seemed just as surprised to see me.

" You sent me a note." I muttered.

" No I....Rhythum." He sighed shaking his head.

Rhythum popped up with Kusu-Kusu. She had decided to spend some time with Rhythum so that's why she wasn't around me.

" Just looked like you guys needed some help. Go on Rima. Tell him." Rhythum erged.

_All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

" You're an idiot Fujisaki Nagihiko." I told him bluntly.

" Yeah I know." He said.

" You'd have to be a complete idiot to not see she was totally wrong for you! You need someone better then that!" I yelled at him.

" Then who do you think I should be with?" He asked.

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

" ME!" I shouted.

Oops......

His expression was clearly shocked.

" Well...uh....maybe not that....uh....yeah....I-I just meant someone with a better personality. Someone who gets your jokes someone who-" That's all I got to say before his lips pressed to mine.

Of course that shut me up. It was quick but really nice. He pulled away and smiled.

" I think I agree. I belong with you." He said before kissing me again.

* * *

**DONE! OKAY? I'M DONE! **

**So yeah....now I have a billion things ELSE to do. yay.......someone kill me. **

**Anyway I may not die tomorrow but no guarantee......**

**Hahah anyway review!**

**This song was first requested by xMelitheKonekox then second request came from PinkXBlue....so thanks guys!  
**

**OH! And the song is You belong with me by Taylor Swift.....Now.....I'm having a cintry overload.....GAH! SHUT IT OFF! **


	13. Broken Strings

**Amu: Hey everyone!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Lynya: Uh.....Ikuto....you MAY wanna leave.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Lynya: Well I know Small-chan is getting something to drink and a snack right now, but when she comes back she's gonna kick your a-butt.**

**Ikuto: WHAT? WHY!? WHAT'D I DO!?**

**Amu: Am I okay?**

**Lynya: Nope. **

**Zero: Heh I am.**

**Lynya: Yes yes you're safe. Now go away.**

**Klesia: I got him -drags Zero off-**

**Ikuto: I still don't get why she's mad at-oh......I see now......right......**

**Amu: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE......Wait are you talking about-**

**Lynya: Yep!**

**Amu: I see.....Well I think we should uh.....leave now....Ikuto.**

**AMU ! IKUTO! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU-!**

**Ikuto: SHIT! -runs away-**

**NO WAY IN HELL! -presses button that drops cage around Ikuto and another one on Amu- There. **

**Lynya: Oh you two are toast now. Don't expect me to clean up though, I don't want blood on my clothes. **

**Sure sure. No go away. I have some killing to do.**

**Jigsaw: I can take them off your hands.**

**Nah. Thanks though. **

**Ikuto: Please Small-chan....I had to! I'm SORRY!**

**Whatever. I'm not forgiving you. The doll I have of you is in a corner in the living room. **

**Anyway before I kill them, HEY! I'M NOW OFFICIALLY 15!! Hahahaha! My party was pretty awesome, minus the part where I burnt myself while cooking dinner. But whatever.**

**Um....presents were awesome though I STILL don't think it's important to get me presents.**

**Thanks to all the wished me a Happy Birthday. And a HUGE thanks to xxxUtauloverxxx because she wrote a chapter of HER song fic for my birthday! It's awesome! **

**Anyway....For this chapter I went through all of my songs to get a good Rimahiko or Kutau song......yeah....it didn't work well. I refuse to do a lovey dovey Amuto story right now and next week some time I'll be writing a Tadamu. Yes you read that right, I'm writing Tadamu. Why? Cause I can. I have other reasons but I'm not saying anything.**

**ANYWAY.....even though it will be Tadamu ( I still despise it though, don't worry ) I hope you'll forgive me and maybe still read it......I've got a good song...it still bashes Tadase! hahaha**

**Okay anyway this is an anti-amuto type thingy.....just read it.**

**Ikuto: Lemme OUT!**

**SHUT UP!**

**-ahem- onto the chapter -

* * *

**

**( Ikuto's POV )**

I can't believe this is actually happening. I thought my life was perfect. I had Amu and Easter was no more. But something like THIS had to happen. I sigh as I look at the pink haired girl in front of me.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again_

I sighed again and pulled her into a hug. We said nothing. We didn't have to, we knew it was over.

_But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

She broke my heart and she knew she did. Even in this hug I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. We released and stared at each other in more silence.

I remember what it was like before. We were happy. I told her I loved her often and of course we kissed. We never got very far but that was fine. But then.......

_When I love you and so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

Feelings change. After a while when I said I loved her it didn't feel like I meant it. And honestly, I didn't. And I know it was because I found out she loved someone else.

_Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

I tried to hold on, but that didn't work. It hurt. A lot.....I tried to forgive her, that didn't work either. Nothing seemed to make it okay.

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

It was like playing on broken strings. It just didn't work. You can't feel what your heart doesn't want you to feel, no matter how much you want it to feel that way.

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?_

I was still thinking about a few minutes ago when I told her I didn't love her anymore. I couldn't lie to her and I gave her all I had. But now....I really don't love her as much as I did before.

**( Amu's POV )**

I am such an idiot. How could I have fallen for another guy and broken Ikuto's heart. But I am really surprised it took him this long. I could feel something was wrong before today.

_Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

It was all fake. All the loving words we had said to each other in these past few months. All fake. It was fake for me and I know it was fake for him.

" I guess this is it then." He said.

I nodded.

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late_

I knew there was no going back now. It was like chasing the last train, it just couldn't happen.

_Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

You know even I'm surprised at myself for keeping this up so long. I fell out of love with him months ago. I should have dumped him then and there. But no, I tried to hold on. But it only hurt him more. And I knew he tried to forgive me, but that just wasn't working.

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

I suppose it was like playing the violin. You could only play it as long as the strings were intact. But if the strings were broken, the violin wouldn't work. Your heart can't feel what it doesn't want to, simple as that.

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?_

I know the truth hurt him, that I've been seeing another guy. But lying to him was worse. But what could I do? I didn't love him as much as I use to.

**( Ikuto's POV )**

_But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late_

I knew if I chased after her there would be no point. It was safer to let her go. There is nothing left to say between us anymore. No more love. No more stories. I glanced at Yoru, he was looking away from the scene but I knew he was upset. Miki had done the same thing as Amu.

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

We just stood there in silence. Not one of us dared to move. I couldn't quiet explain it myself. I was still numb but I knew I could walk. And I'd get over it. Someday.

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

" Don't you think it would have been easier to tell me right away?" I asked.

" Maybe." She sighed.

" The truth may hurt, but a lie is worse." I muttered.

She dropped her gaze down to the ground.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again_

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

" Goodbye." She whispered in my ear.

I let her go and started to walk away.

" Goodbye." I whispered.

* * *

**Thar! Done! I am pleased!**

**Amu: You're a monster.**

**Thanks ^^ I'm mad at you. You should have seen what I wrote when I was pissed at a guy in my school! Heh heh heh ^^**

**Amu & Ikuto: O_O**

**Yep! Anyway! so that was my anti-amuto thingy. No she wasn't with Tadagay.....I have not mentally prepared myself to write a Tadamu just yet. Let's just call the dude.....Hiro. :D**

**Anyway reviews are nice! Any Rimahiko or Kutau songs would be greatly appreciated! Kay...well it's 1:44 am right now.......I'm gonna.....go watch some ANIME! XD**

**The song is Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado**

**And Yes I know it's short. Really I'm trying to blow off some steam.  
**


	14. Pretty Girl and He could be the one

**Tadase: Ah yes now it's time for Tadamu MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Rima: * slams bucket on his head ***

**Tadase: OW! What the heck was that for? **

**Rima: I thought you were changed with Kiseki.**

**Tadase: Well I wasn't. * takes bucket off his head * So as I was saying-**

**Rima: Prince.**

**Tadase: I AM NOT A PRINCE! I AM KING!!BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR KING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Rima: *slams bucket on his head again* **

**Tadase:.......You did that on purpose.**

**Rima: Of course I didn't. How could you accuse me of such things. *fake cries***

**Tadase: Ah gomen Mashiro-san.**

**Rima: I hate you. *runs off***

**Tadase:......right....Okay so TADAMU! WOOT! I'VE WAITED SO LONG!  
**

**Nope.**

**Tadase: What?**

**No Tadamu.**

**Tadase: WHAT!? Bu-But....I thought you were mad at Ikuto and Amu....**

**I was. But it seems that Peach Pit likes sending out chapters that make me forgive Ikuto in an instant. As well as episodes that make me wanna hug him to death. Oh yeah, before I forget * released Ikuto from his cage* I'M SORRY IKUTO~! I LOVE YOU! * Tackleglomps.***

**Ikuto:...ah get off me Small-chan.**

**No.**

**Ikuto: Fine. Anyway are you going to let Amu out?**

**Nope. I'm still mad at her. **

**Amu: Why are you always mad at me?**

**Because I hate you. Girls with pink hair either scare me or they annoy me. You annoy me. **

**Amu:....your so mean Small-chan.**

**So I've been told. Anyway so this chapter will be Rimahiko....I think....really I'm still deciding. **

**Ikuto: Then why are you writing?  
**

**Because I'm bored. Now shut up so I can think.....and hug you to death.**

**.............**

**.............**

**............**

**OH I KNOW!**

**Ikuto: Finally made a decision?**

**Yup! I'm gonna do both an Rimahiko AND a Kutau!!**

**Ikuto: What about Amuto?**

**Still pissed at Amu. So not right now. But I have TONS lined up. So no worries. Oh and for the time being I'm not accepting requests. I seriously have 72 requests to deal with. Plus the additional 18 I wanna do. So no more requests for now. **

**Okay so anyway onto the chapter. Uh....Rimahiko first ^^ This song was first requested by Kurai hi then again by Innocence and Instincts....twice.....^^ So here is is ladies and gentlemen.....wait do I have any guys reading this?....I don't think so.....Anyway onto the chapter!**

**BTW everyone is in high school in this one.  


* * *

**

**( Nagihiko's POV )**

I watched from behind of a tree as Rima was with her boyfriend.

" Let's have some fun." He says before pinning her to a tree.

" W-What are you doing?" She squeaked.

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

" What? You think I'm dating you because I think you're cute?" He laughed

_pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

" Nah I just wanted to get in your pants." He said.

He pressed his lips roughly to hers and began to go up her skirt. I could see her struggling to move away.

That was it for me. I walked out from behind the tree, ran over to him and decked him in the face. He swore loudly then ran off. I just looked at Rima, sitting on the ground, shocked.

_and that's what you get for falling again_

Not that she really should be surprised anymore. This was the third time I've saved her. Was she dence or just stupid? Couldn't she see that she should be with me?

_you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

This incident will be in her mind until she got a new boyfriend. I knew it. I sighed and began to walk off. If I tried to help her she'd beat me....or try.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

I stopped and punched a near by tree. Seriously, how could she have been with him? He was mean to everyone except her. I saw how he treated her. I think she liked the way he made her feel. And I hated how he would kiss her and make her give those loving eyes. Those loving eyes I wanted to be shown for me.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X* AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego _

She walked into the classroom with her blond locks flowing behind her. Everyone was talking about how she was a whore or something. I wasn't really paying attention. But I gave the girl beside me a nasty glare when she called Rima a slut. The school seemed to think Rima had slept with that bastard.

Later on that day another guy confessed their undying love for her. She just shook her head and walked away.

_and the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

" Damn. And I was gonna see how easy she really is." He muttered.

Well at least she's getting better and picking out the pricks. I marched over to him and glared menacingly.

" Rima is NOT easy. And she did NOT sleep with Rio." I growled.

" Hey calm down Fujisaki. I'm sorry." The guy said then bolted.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. Now I had to go find Rima. Yes I know it kinda seemed like I was stalking her. But seriously, she needs a body guard.

_and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head._

You know this wouldn't have been a problem if she had listened to my advice the FIRST time. But NO! She just HAD to go out with Kai. That little creep succeded in taking her shirt off before I got there. And I believe I put him in the hospital for that.

_it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love. [2x]_

I hated all these guys that could make her feel loved. Why couldn't I be like that for her? I loved her more then any of these guys combined. Another thing that pissed me off more was the way they kissed her. Like they were showing that Rima BELONGED to them. But what pisses me off the most is how they make her fall in love.

_pretty girl... pretty girl..._

I found Rima at the park....with another guy? Nope....it was all the guys she had dated in the past. They were ganging up on her, backing her into a corner.

" Hm let's take her and make sure the school knows she really is a slut." Kai said.

Rima's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob.

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head._

I ran over to her and stood in front of her.

" Stay away from Rima." I hissed.

" Why? What are you gonna do about it?" Rio sneered.

And thus a fight broke out. Hey for a dancer I was still a damn good fighter. In the end the three ran away and as soon as they were out of sight I staggered around and looked at Rima.

She was frightened, that was no surprise. I felt blood trickle down my face.

" You okay?" I asked.

She nodded slightly and I smiled.

" Good." I said before starting to walk away.

" Wait." Her small voice cried out.

I turned to see her walk towards me.

" Why do you do this for me? Every time...Why?" She asked, on the verge of tears again.

_it's the way that he makes you cry  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

" I hate how they can make you cry." I muttered, pulling her into a hug.

She froze at the contact but I just held her close.

" I hated how they were on your mind, even when you weren't dating them. I hated how they made you fall for them. I hated how they kissed you. I...I just hated that they did all those things." I said.

" W-What does that mean?" She asked, choking back a sob.

" It means I love you, silly girl." I said.

Finally. I said it. Now I was just waiting for the rejection that I knew was coming. A few seconds passed and nothing. Then a whole minute. Still nothing.

" Rima?" I asked, pulling away.

Tears were falling from her eyes. I brushed them away and looked her in the eyes.

" Rima I'm sorry those guys hurt you. But I promise that I will NEVER hurt you. I love you to much to see you hurt. And if you don't love me, that's alright. I want you to be happy. But I will always be here to protect you." I explained.

She said nothing for a while then she hugged me lightly.

" Thank you." She murmured.

I brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek lightly.

" Come on. I'll take you home." I said.

She nodded and grasped my hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Together we walked towards her house, thinking of our future, and leaving the past behind.

* * *

**Yay I'm done ^^**

**Rima:......**

**What?**

**Nagihiko:........**

**WHAT?**

**Rima: Did you really have to right something like that?**

**Yes. I was bored. It fit the song well. So be quiet. You ended up with Nagi so chill. Besides you weren't raped. Get over it. OH and sorry for the language in that one. I was in an angsty mood. Heh and I guess it's kinda OOC for Nagi and Rima......but whatever. It's my story, I can do what I want with it ^^**

**Rima: yeah but you don't have to make me date horrible people.....And what's with the names?  
**

**Oh that....heh I'd rather not say.**

**Nagihiko: Oh I wanna hear this one.**

**No.**

**Ikuto: I wanna hear it too. Please Small-chan *gives kitty eyes***

**Damn. Can't resist. *sigh* fine. I kinda got them from Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

**Nagihiko: HAHAHAHA! Really? **

**It's not like I really watch the show....I watch the abridged series. HAHA IT'S AWESOME! Anyway so Rio as is Ryou Bakura. I just changed the spelling. It's pronounced the same though...and Kai....short for Kaiba.**

**Amu: Isn't Kaiba's first name Seto?**

**Yeah....but Kaiba sounds cooler. Besides everyone really just calls him Kaiba anyway....**

**Amu: Whatever.**

**Yeah...anyway Yu-Gi-Oh! has just been on my mind recently. Mostly Duke Devlin but ASIDE from that, I've been having fun ^^**

**Ikuto: HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you watch that show!**

**I just said I didn't really. Jeez. And when the heck did you get away from me. Get back here. * pounces on Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Damn. Well anyway since Small-chan is too busy raping me-**

**I AM NOT! HUGGING IS NOT RAPING!**

**Ikuto: Right. Anyway the song was Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.**

**Nagihiko: And now since Small-chan is putting bondage ropes on Ikuto-**

**I AM NOT! QUIT PICKING ON ME!**

**Nagihiko: *chuckles* whatever you say Small-chan, whatever you say. Anyway on to the next one! It's a Kutau! This one was requested by PinkXBlue. **

**Rima: Right....okay Small-chan stop taking off Ikuto's pants now and write.**

**I AM NOT TAKING OFF HIS PANTS! I'M HUGGING HIM DAMMIT!**

**Rima: Picking on you is fun though.**

**Do you want me to write one where you and Tadase have sex?  
**

**Rima:.......sorry.**

**That's what I thought. Anyway onto the chapter ^^

* * *

**

**( Utau's POV )**

So about a month ago we hired a new guitarist. To my surprise it was Souma Kukai. I really didn't know he played guitar **( He does now XD ) **but he's good.

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

Not only was he good but all the girls seemed to love him on stage. Well...he wasn't the only one.

_Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

He was just so cute. I found myself blushing if I looked at him for too long. Once I actually tripped because I wasn't watching where I was going. And sadly I smashed into a sign post when I tripped. We laughed about it afterwards though.

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

He was smiling at me now. Waving me over.

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

" Yo Utau! Over here!" He beckoned.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Today we were going out together. Not as a date or anything. Yukari told us to go out and talk about the new concert coming up. The drummer would have been here too but he was sick.

I walked over to him, trying to no smile.

" Mind not saying my name so loud." I said boredly.

" Aw sorry. Forgot." He laughed.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

I felt like gushing out some mushy things. Saying how cute he was in that outfit or that he smile was the best thing ever....and other things that won't leave the very back of my mind......

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

He was something special alright. He always had a smile on and it made it hard to breathe. I think....I think maybe he could be the one for me. But I didn't want to tell him that. He was the best guitarist I ever had and I didn't want to lose him.

X*X*X*X*X*X* A FEW DAYS LATER *X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind_

Right now I was walking around town in my usual disguise. I almost walked into a street sign because I was thinking about Kukai.

_and I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

I saw him across the street and my heart started to race. He flashed me a his goofy grin before walking over to me.

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away_

I find that even if I'm in a bad mood, which I was since Ikuto was being a jerk again, he always brightens my mood. It blows me away everytime how he can be so happy.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special_

" Hey Utau. There's a meteor shower tonight. Wanna watch it with me?" He asked.

My heart just sped up faster, if that was possible.

" Sure. I guess so." I replied, turning my head a bit so he hopefully couldn't see my blush.

" Alright! I'll pick you up tonight!" He cheered then dashed off.

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
__He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

I really think he could be the one. He was the only person who's ever had this kind of affect on me. And before you ask, no I don't have a thing for Ikuto anymore. I let him be with Amu.

X*X*X*X*X*X LATER THAT NIGHT *X*X*X*X*X*X*X

We were laying on a blanket on a hill away from the city. It was darker out here so we could see the stars much better.

_And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine_

Something really embarrassing happened. I burped. Loudly. Kukai looked at me and I blushed and covered my mouth. Then he burst out laughing.

" Alright! A girl who can eat bowls upon bowls of ramen AND she burps! Never thought I'd see the day!" He laughed.

I giggled a bit as well. It was pretty he said was weird, but that was to be expected.

" Hey look at that." Kukai said pointing to the sky.

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him..._

Above us were some stars that formed the shape of a heart. I looked over at him to see him looking at me. With the most serious look I've ever seen on him.

" What?" I inquired.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special_

He leaned in an put his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock but I didn't pull away. And after the shock wore off I kissed him back. When we parted we were both panting a bit.

" I love you Utau." He said.

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

" I love you too." I said, before kissing him again.

* * *

**.......**

**Kukai: Nice!**

**.......**

**Kukai: What's wrong?**

**THAT SUCKED!**

**Kukai: I thought it was pretty good....**

**YOU KNOW NOTHING! GAH! HANNAH MONTANA MESSES UP MY WRITING! Though I do love this song.......but STILL! IT SUCKED!**

**Ikuto: *reads it* yeah it did suck.**

**SEE?! IKUTO AGREES WITH ME! I FAIL AS A WRITER! *goes into emo corner***

**Nagihiko: Ah hell she's in the emo corner again. Great.....now it's gonna take forever to get her out of there.**

**Ikuto: Not really.**

**Nagihiko: What makes you think that? **

**Ikuto: The light shines in the emo corner. And she needs to take her vampire pills tomorrow. So she has to stay away from the sun. Besides she promised she would write an amuto tomorrow. or Thursday......**

**( Btw about the vampire pills. I really do have pills now for my psoriasis. When I take these pills I can't go out in the sun for 24 hours. So I call them vampire pills ^^)**

**Anyway review. You can tell me if they suck or not. I think the Kutau one does......and before I leave......**

**Mm Mori likes seashells**

**XD! Anyone who gets that gets a cookie! **


	15. Author's Note Please Read

**Okay hey everyone! Some of you may think I'm dead or something, but I assure you I am not. **

**Now it's not that I've given up on writing or anything. I can promise you that that is not the case. **

**See I moved and I don't have internet at my new house. I won't until October or November maybe. So I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was dead or I had given up.**

**I am writing this at school. And I only have ten minutes to write it in. Any mistakes, sorry. **

**Anyway I will update the week I get my internet back. On this story AND I should have my new story finalized and ready for the first chapter release around then too. I still have to skim through and check everything over and how I'm going to do it properly. AU stories are harder then I thought XD**

**But just to simplify it again, I'm not dead. I will keep writing when I get my internet back. I miss writing on FF everyday. But the first thing I'm going to do is watch Shugo Chara. I'm missing from 97-101 at the present moment. Yeah….been driving me crazy.**

**The new town I live in sucks. It's a city. I hate cities. But they have an awesome book store with TONS of manga. So that's good. **

**But I will be back as soon as possible and I hope no one will be like " Oh well forget about her." And blah blah blah. I really hope that doesn't happen.**

**But on another side….I have a LOT of stories to read and review when I get a chance. It's going to be crazy. There's like 90 from FF in my inbox. And 95% of those are chapter updates O_O!**

**So I hope you understand why I was MIA for the longest time. So sorry. Just remember it's killing me everyday. I can't write a song fic because I don't have the lyrics. I'M GOING CRAZY!!! CRAZY I TELL YOU!**

**-ahem- anyway…yeah….so I have to go now. School calls. **


	16. Not Gonna get us

**So....I'm guessing you all like HATE me or something.**

**Ikuto: When the hell did you get here?**

**Um.....Moving on! I'm gonna skip the boring A/Ns and-**

**Ikuto: Wait one second! YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK IN OCTOBER!**

**I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I shall explain everything.....AFTER this lovely new songfic I am writing.**

**So here it is!

* * *

**

Ikuto slumped down next to a tree. First he was being chased by the guardians - well minus Amu- for something he didn't do, then Easter caught him and attempted to kick the crap out of him for NOT doing what it was the guardians were mad at him for. He was tired and bleeding and he just wanted it to be over. A heavy rain started pouring down from the darkened sky.

" Dammit...." He muttered.

Suddenly an umbrella appeared over his head. He gazed at his saviour to find a concerned Amu. She had a large backpack on her back and she looked anxious.

" Ikuto! Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

" Of course I am. Silly girl." Ikuto said, attempting to stand up.

He gasped at the sudden pain in his side and sat back down again. Amu knelt down to his height and pulled out a handkerchief. She promptly began wiping away the blood.

" Hey Ikuto?" Amu asked.

" What?" He questioned.

She lent closer to him so her lips were at his ear.

" Let's run away together." She whispered.

**( Amu's POV ) **

_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_

I pulled back to see a highly confused Ikuto.

" Why would you suggest that?" He questioned.

I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes.

" Because I love you." I told him.

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!_

" I love you too." He replied

His lips pressed to mine and I kissed him back happily. When we broke apart, we were staring into eachother's eyes.

" Alright. Let's go." He said.

I smiled and helped him up.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest_

" Promise me something Ikuto?" I asked.

" Anything." He said, as he limped beside me.

" No lies between us. We're going to be totally honest with each other starting from here on okay?" I stated.

He nodded and I smiled. I knew where to head. I had saved up to buy tickets to go far away. To Canada. I knew how to speak English, and I knew Ikuto knew as well. So we were going to Canada, to start a new life.

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us_

" Where IS he?!" An Easter goon shouted from a distance.

" COME ON! I SAW HIM RUN THIS WAY!" The oh so charming voice of Tadase yelled. **( A/N: -gags- )**

I looked worried but he just smirked. He grabbed onto my hand and we began to run.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

We ran down the empty roads of the city. I worried for his health but he shot me reassuring smiles once and a while. Soon we reached the airport and we caught our flight just in time. We sat in the dark plane together and soon it took off.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)_

I smiled, knowing we were safe now. That no one could get us now. No one would try. And if we ever had any problems, We would face them together.

_Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_

I swear I saw the guardians and some Easter employee's at the side of the gate, running for the front entrance. But that could have been my imagination too. And I hope it was. But no matter what, they weren't going to get us.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

The night was out guardian angel, Our saviour. Without it, we would have been caught for sure. I will ALWAYS be thankful of the night. There were so many great things about it. Like the ways it suited Ikuto. Or the ways it reminded me of Ikuto. Heh, most of the reasons were about Ikuto.

What lay ahead for us was unclear, but I knew we could get through it. Together. We'd keep everything simple and live together happily.

" Amu?" Ikuto's voice whispered.

" Hm?" I asked, turning to face him.

" I know this is soon, and it may feel like I'm rushing ahead. But will you marry me?" He asked.

My heart sped up and I crashed my lips to his. We would have gone on longer, if not for one rude person clearing their throat. I was leaning my forehead to his.

" Of course I will." I replied.

He pulled a small diamond ring out of his pocket and put it on my finger. I was 16, I could get engaged if I wanted. And I did.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us_

" You know we can never go back..." I muttered.

" I know. But I don't want to. Do you?" He inquired.

I shook my head and laced my fingers with his.

" Never." I said.

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us_

The flight attendant came around and gave us pillows. We took some and then shortly after, we fell asleep. In my dreams I could see Ikuto and I. A small house somewhere in British Columbia. Away from everyone. No neighbors for a long ways off, surrounded by forest.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us_

And that's exactly how it became. No one ever found us. It was like we had completely disappeared. It was for sure now, no one could stop you if you truly loved someone.

* * *

**There. Done. Hope it was good. I can't really tell.....But anyway I'm just gonna lea-**

**Lynya: Oh no you don't. -grabs small-chan and ties her to a chair-**

**Ikuto: Why don't you ever tie ME up Lynya?**

**Lynya: - Throw's Ikuto Small-chan's writing book, with certain page open -**

**Ikuto: -Reads- Oh! So you HAVE tied me up! **

**Lynya: Shut up. Anyway, you need to explain. You said you'd be back in October. It's Janurary. **

**I know I know! And I'm sorry. We WERE going to get our internet back in October, but we just didn't have to money at the time to do so. So we finally got it like....two weeks ago. And normally I would have updated right then and there, but I had NO inspiration and well, my writing talents ( If I had any ) we're worse then normal. So I was going to wait until after Christmas, but then I went away for 10 days. Truthfully I SHOULD be at school right now, But I'm sick. Not exactly how I wanted to start off 2010. So here I am, tired, bundled up, coughing like crazy and....well you know how it is when you're sick..... So that's my story. I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Ikuto: What a lame excuse.**

**Hey shut up! I have 12 hour days 5 days a week.**

**Ikuto: Oh? Care to explain THAT one to us?**

**-sigh- fine. I moved away from my BEAUTIFULLY SMALL hometown in August, as I believe I said in my last little update. Anyway so instead of going to the high school in the new city I'm in - kill me now by the way! I hate cities- I decided to go to the same school I was enrolled in before. Which is about....45 minutes to an hour, depending, away from where I live. So, I get up at 6 am. Leave the house by 7. Mom drives me to the bus stop just outside of town. I catch a bus. Bus leaves at 7:25 -7:30. It's a private school bus, so I'm the only public student. So they drop me off at my school around 8:10 am. Then I have class at 8:45 I think. Okay so that goes until 3 pm. Then I catch the return bus at 3:50. So I have....50 minutes to do NOTHING! Okay so I get to the bus stop I was at in the morning around....4:20ish. Then I catch a city bus at 4:47. Then I go to another bus stop. I catch ANOTHER bus at.....either 4:52 if I'm lucky enough to catch that one or the 5:06 one. Then I go to ANOTHER bus stop and I catch ANOTHER bus, Usually I'm on the 5:06 so the next bus I need comes at 5:22 and I think the earlier one come....at like 5:17 or something. So then I have that lovely bus ride. I get off and walk for give or take five minutes. I get home at 6. See? 12 hour days! And I have no social life. It's nice when my friends can come over though!**

**Ikuto:.....Wow....you're picky.**

**Oh Hime~!**

**Ikuto: NO!**

**Konahime: -comes and ties Ikuto up in a tree, then ties angry dogs at the bottom.- **

**Ikuto: I'M SORRY! NOW LET ME DOWN!**

**Konahime: If you say so. -goes to cut Ikuto down-**

**Ikuto: GET RID OF THE DOGS FIRST!**

**Right.....well I'm gonna go. Review please? It'll make me feel a bit better! And I promise to update again when I have time. But for now, I'm having a nap. **

**The song was Not Goona Get Us by t.A.T.u. I enjoy the band. I love the song. And it's one I've been wanting to do for a while. so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucked and seemed rushed.  
**


End file.
